Sting Operation
by Metalchick36
Summary: Olivia and her team take part in a prostitution sting, Fin's got her covered, but will this operation give him the courage to tell Olivia how much he loves her? FO pairing. Please review, this is my very 1st fanfic! Now has xover with L&O & CI!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Law & Order SVU, they are owned by the great genius Dick Wolf. I am not making any money off of this.

Summary: Olivia takes part in a prostitution sting by going undercover as a prostitute. Fin also takes part as her back up in case anything goes wrong in the disguise of a pimp. As he observes her nabbing the customers, he falls even more in love with Olivia and grows angrier with the scum who really think she's a prostitute. Will Fin have the chance to tell Olivia that he loves her and will treat her like a queen?

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

_Cragen's office 8:30a.m._

_Cragen called Olivia, Elliot, Fin, and John about a meeting before they start the day._

Cragen: Good morning everyone, the reason why I called this meeting is because we were asked by the NYPD to take part in a prostitution sting. They need someone to go undercover as a prostitute, so uh…Olivia, I hate to ask, but would you be willing to do this? You don't have to.

_Olivia thought about it for a second, it wasn't often she did undercover work, but she had never went undercover in a prostitution sting, although it was the last thing she'd ever thought of doing, at least she would sleep better knowing that the streets of New York would be a little safer_.

Olivia: I'll do it.

Elliot: Are you sure you want to do this?

Olivia: Yes Elliot, I want to help prevent these creeps from raping or hurting any more women and girls.

Elliot: Alright, but I'm going to go too, I want to be the one that busts them!

_Elliot really cared about Olivia, although he's married to Kathy, it didn't mean he wasn't concerned about his work partner's safety or emotions. He knew about Olivia's past, how painful it was, but he knows that she is strong. Even though she will only be going undercover, he still hates the thought of those sick pervs looking at her like that. He just hates all pervs period, " I wish I could lock them all away and throw away the key!" he thought_.

_Fin also didn't like the idea of Olivia doing this, he also cared about her, but he secretly loved her. Munch was the only one that knew that, but he promised not to tell anybody or Olivia, he is Fin's partner and they both have each other's backs_.

Fin: I want in too! I'll keep my eye on Olivia in case anything goes wrong.

Munch: If Fin's doing this, then so am I! I'll help Elliot bust them too!

_Everyone usually didn't mind switching partners, it often happened on the job, some situations called for the right combination of them. Tonight, this would be perfect for Fin, volunteering as her back up was the perfect excuse to look at her without being accused of ogling her. He was falling even more in love with Olivia everyday, but Munch had to warn him a few times when it became too noticeable to others when he looked at her._

Cragen: So it's settled then, I'll go ahead and give the chief a call that it's on.

Cragen picks up the phone and talks to the chief of NYPD.

Cragen: OK we will be starting the sting at 8:00p.m. but we will start setting up at 7:00pm, so all of you be back here by 6:00p.m. to get ready. Olivia? Do you have anything you can wear?

Olivia: Yes Don, I know just the perfect outfit that will help nab these guys!

Cragen: OK, but try not to go overboard! It doesn't have to be anything too revealing!

Olivia: Oh Gosh! It's not like I'm going to be only in a thong and bra!

_All of a sudden Fin starts to imagine Olivia in one and starts to get a hard on, "Oh god! Not now!" he thought to himself. Munch chuckled a bit after seeing the look on Fin's face after Olivia said that, then Fin glared him a "Shut up!" look_.

Cragen: OK! Uh that's good to know Olivia. Alright! Meeting over, so get back to work! Casey had better have that paperwork by 5:00p.m!

_Everyone groaned, if there was one thing they hated the most about this job, it was the paperwork. "Well time to get it over with," Fin thought, for once at least he had something to look forward to at the end of the day_.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry if this chapter's long) Chapter 2: The Operation begins 

_Everyone had finished whatever paperwork they had and had it dropped off to Casey. Olivia went to her apartment to get some lunch and get ready for tonight's sting. Munch and Fin went to the local pub to eat_.

Munch: So when are you going to tell Olivia how you feel about her?

Fin: Soon.

Munch: You keep saying that, but when is soon going to be?

Fin: When I feel the time is right, I'll tell her.

Munch: Well tonight's a good time!

Fin: Oh, you mean during the undercover operation?

Munch: No! I mean after we're done.

Fin: I don't know Munch, what if she rejects me?

Munch: I don't think she will; I've caught her glances toward you. I think she likes you too!

Fin: Are you sure?

Munch: Yeah! I mean, Go for it!

Fin: Alright, I'll do it.

Munch: Great! But you better not back out! Or I'll tell her!

Fin: Oh you better not!

Munch: Well, make sure you don't back out then!

_The guys finish their lunch and Fin checks his watch_.

Fin: Oh! I think it's time to go!

Munch: Hold on a minute, I'm not done yet! Besides, we've still got half an hour!

Fin: Well hurry up!

Munch: Why the hurry? Aha! I know why, you can't wait to see Olivia in a dress! Ain't it?

Fin: No, uh, I just want to get back early, that's all.

Munch: Suuurrrreee!!! Or maybe you're hoping she'll be wearing a thong!

_Fin picks up a French fry and throws it at Munch's face. Munch then picks it up and eats it_.

Munch: Thanks. You gonna eat the rest of that?

_Fin just rolls his eyes at Munch and pushes the plate over to him. A few minutes later, they finish their lunch, pay the bill, and then they head back to the station._

_Munch and Fin arrive back at the station, and Fin grabs the suit he brought with him and heads to the restrooms to change. When he comes out of the restroom, he is wearing a black suit with a red shirt underneath the jacket and a black silk tie. To complete the look, he also wore his best dress shoes and a black hat with his hair down. He walked over to Munch and Elliot, who had just arrived_.

Fin: So, how do I look?

Munch: Oh you're pimpin!

Fin: Thank you!

Elliot: Isn't that going a little overboard?

Munch: Not really, but wearing a bright purple suit with a leopard print shirt, with a feathered pimp hat would be.

Elliot: Never mind!

Olivia: I think he looks great!

_Everyone's heads turn toward Olivia, who just walked in. She was wearing a dark red and black patterned spaghetti strapped dress that was more than six inches above her knees. She also had on a black pair of four-inch heels. Her make-up was done a lot heavier than she usually wore it. She had thick black eye liner with dark purple eye shadow on. She had on a dark red wine colored lipstick, and her hair was wavy._

_Fin's jaw dropped for a second at the sight of her. "Wow!" he thought to himself, he had never seen her dressed that way. Munch was also stunned by her transformation. Elliot was shocked in the same way he was when his oldest daughter tried to leave the house in a skimpy outfit_.

Fin: Uh…thank you.

Cragen who walked in from his office then interrupts the moment.

Cragen: OK, it's looks like you guys are ready to go. You all know what you have to do, so get going! Oh, and Olivia?

Olivia: Yes Capt?

Cragen: Please be careful! This is a very dangerous operation and I don't want you to get hurt.

Olivia: Don't worry, I'll be fine, besides, I've got my team.

Munch: Yeah! And if a guy tries to hurt her, Fin will break his neck!

Cragen: Yes, I know, and so will you guys.

_Everyone splits into two teams. Munch and Elliot get into one car, while Fin and Olivia get into the other car. Munch gives Fin a quick wink as Olivia gets into the passenger seat. Fin feels even more nervous, not from this job, but from the fact that he's sitting next to Olivia. Just seeing her in that dress is making Fin feel even crazier in Love with her. Fin starts imagining what she may look like underneath it, but then he shakes the thoughts out of his head, now's not the time! They've got a job to do and he needs to focus._

_Both teams drive to an old industrial garage where they are to set up the sting operation, which is located near one of New York City's hot spots. Elliot and Munch drive inside the garage where they meet the NYPD cops going over the whole procedure. Olivia's job is to stand outside of the garage and lure the customers inside the garage, where Elliot, Munch, and the NYPD make the busts and arrests. Fin will be waiting in the car a few feet behind in the disguise of a pimp. His job is to radio in to Munch how many cars pull over, and to help Olivia if anything goes wrong._

Olivia: Well, you ready to do this Fin?

Fin: Yeah, but are you?

Olivia: Yeah

_She opens the car door and as she's about to get out_.

Fin: Olivia?

Olivia: Yes Fin?

Fin: Please be careful

Olivia: Don't worry, I will.

Fin: Oh, and uh, you know that I've got your back, right?

Olivia: Fin, I know, and thanks!

_She gives him a peck on the cheek and then gets out of the car. She walks toward the entrance of the garage and stands on the side of the street. Just as soon as she was in place, five cars pulled over. Fin Radio's over to Munch_.

Fin: Damn! You're not going to believe this!

Munch: What is it? We have someone already?

Fin: Yeah, five cars!

Munch: What? You're kidding me!

Fin: Nope!

_Olivia couldn't believe that! Damn! Five cars already_!

Olivia: Damn! This is working a little too well. (she whispered)

_The five guys start fighting amongst each other_.

Guy 1: Hey man! I got here first!

Guy 2: No I did!

Guy 3: Wait your turn!

Guy 4: Hey! I've got more money than you all combined!

Guy 5: Yeah! Well I'm better in the sack than all of you combined!

Olivia: Boys! Boys! Please stop fighting! Now you will all get your turn, I promise! Now why don't you all go inside the garage and I'll meet you there.

Guys 2 & 3: OK!

Guy 1: Are you going inside?

Olivia: Oh yes I am! I just need to tell my pimp about you guys first.

All of guys: OK!

_All five guys drive inside and as soon as they've all parked, Munch and Elliot and the NYPD emerge from hiding_.

Elliot: All of you get out of the car! Now!

Guy 4: What!? That bitch duped us!

Elliot: That's gonna cost you!

_Elliot grabs the fourth guy from the car and slams him down to the ground and immediately cuffs him. Soon all the guys are cuffed and their vehicles are moved out of sight._

_After that, three more cars pulled over. Again, Olivia lured them to the garage where they were also arrested. After an hour, at least 25 cars had pulled over. Fin kept a close eye on Olivia, but he also kept an eye on the pervs in case they try something on Olivia. So far he did not like what he was seeing. He can almost hear the lewd remarks the guys were making to her. Munch then radios in_.

Munch: Hey Fin, how's it going?

Fin: Man, these guys are really pissing me off! I really wish I could kick their Asses! I don't like the things they're saying to her!

Munch: I'll kick their Asses for you! You should see how these guys get once they realize they've been tricked! A couple of them tried to run back outside and threatened to hurt Olivia!

Fin: Well I ain't gonna let any of them hurt her! I love her!

Munch: I know you do.

Fin: Oh, hold up, there's a car that has three teens in it!

The teens whistle and make catcalls to Olivia.

Teen 1: Hey! Alright! I think we've got a MILF!

Teen 2: Hell Yeah!

_Olivia manages to get them inside the garage. The teens happily go inside_.

Teen 3: Woo Hoo! Yeah! We're getting laid!

Munch: I don't think so!

Teen 1: What!?

Teen 2: Oh Shit! This is a bust!

_The teens get out of the car, but the third one tries to make a run for it. Elliot chases him and knocks him down_.

Teen 3: Shit! My parents are going to kill me!

Elliot: Yeah! Well maybe that will do you some good!

Teen 3: you don't understand! If they find out about this, I lose my scholarship!

Elliot: Oh boo hoo! Well you should've thought of that before you and your buddies decided to pick up a prostitute.

Teen 1: Man! I really thought she was a MILF!

_Elliot who was putting teen 1 in the car slammed him down in the seat_.

Elliot: That woman is a cop, and don't you ever say anything like that about her!

_As the operation progresses on, almost 100 customers were busted and arrested! There were all kinds of guys that they caught, half of them had warrants and/or were in violation of probation and parole, and a few had only minor offences. There was the usual businessmen who were married, but wanted sex to wind down from a hard day at their jobs, there were doctors, even a couple of lawyers! Of course most of them are going to fight tooth and nail to keep this from ruining their reputations. Unfortunately for the teens, they would be released to their parents, who will punish them accordingly. They would have no way to keep it a secret. There were some surprises too, they actually busted a couple of women, and the biggest surprise was busting a cop! He will be fired._

_Just when it seemed like things were winding down, one more car pulls up_.

Olivia: Hey there! Looking for a good time?

Man in car: Oh yeah! You bet I am! So, how much do you charge honey?

Olivia: What do you have?

Man in car: Well I can pay you $100 an hour, no wait! How about $200 an hour?

Olivia: Sounds really good to me! Now why don't you meet me in the garage?

Man in car: Why not out here?

Olivia: Well, because I prefer a little privacy.

Man in car: Oh I don't mind if anybody sees us! Come on!

Olivia: I would prefer the garage, please?

Man in car: Well get in the car then! I'll take you to my place!

Olivia: Sorry, I don't do that, that's against my rules!

Man in car: Since when do hookers have rules? Come on sugar! I'll bring you back here tomorrow, or whenever we're through, he he!

Olivia: But the garage is much closer.

Man in car: Alright I've had enough of this game! You're coming with me now!

_Fin can tell that something is wrong, it usually didn't take Olivia this long to lure the guys in, then he saw that something really is wrong_.

Fin: Oh God! Olivia's in danger, I'm going in!

Munch: Fin Wait! Let us back you up!

_But Fin had already got out of the car and left the walkie-talkie inside._

_The man in the car gets out and he pushes her up against the wall and immediately presses his lips hard on her. Olivia immediately kicks him, but then he punches her in the mouth and she starts bleeding. He wrestles her to the ground and tries to take his pants off_.

Man in car: Ha ha! You're mine now bitch!

_All of a sudden, the man is knocked off of Olivia_.

Fin: I don't think so!

_Fin and the man start fighting. Fin punches him in the face, but then the man kicks him off and starts punching him, but Fin picks him up and slams him up against the wall and stats punching him in the face a few times. As soon as the man was on the ground, Fin kicks him on his side_.

Fin: You Ok?

Olivia: Yeah, Fin look out!

_The man had gotten back up and was about to hit Fin in the head, but then Munch came up and knocked him out_.

Munch: Hey you two OK?

Olivia: Yeah, I'm OK.

Fin: Hey thanks man, I owe you one.

Munch: No problem! But you can start by telling Olivia…

Fin: Munch!

Olivia: Tell me what?

Fin: Olivia, um, I've been wanting to tell you that I uh..I ..

Olivia: Yes?

Fin: I Love You! I always have. Olivia, I did not the way those scumbags were talking to you, you deserve so much better than that! I will treat you like a queen. I Love you!

Olivia: I Love you too!

Fin: Really! How come you didn't tell me?

Olivia: Well, I wanted you to make the first move.

Fin: Well, here it is.

_He placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in and kissed her lips. She moaned a bit_.

Fin: Oh I'm sorry; does your lip still hurt?

Olivia: Actually, it feels a bit better, but could you kiss it better some more?

Fin: Sure!

Fin kissed her again being gentle on her bruise. She kissed him back until they were interrupted.

Elliot: (coughs a couple of times) Am I interrupting something?

Olivia: Yes Elliot! You are!

Elliot: Sorry! But if you're gonna do that, get a room!

Munch: Oh leave them alone! Way to go Fin! Woo hoo!

_Fin rolls his eyes again at Munch, but still, he and Olivia were glad this operation was over._

_Everyone headed back to the station to wrap up things._

Cragen: Olivia, I'm glad you're alright, but I would also like to say Good job! We nabbed almost 100 guys!

Olivia: Thank you Don! At least the streets of New York will be safer tonight.

Cragen: Anyways, I know that this must've been too much for you.

Olivia: Don, I'm glad that you guys are so concerned about my safety, but I am a big girl and can take care of myself! I am not a porcelain doll!

Cragen; I know, I just don't want to lose one of my best detectives. Why don't you take tomorrow off and get some rest.

Olivia: Don, I'll be fine!

_Fin looks right at Olivia and she rethinks Cragen's offer_.

Olivia: On second thought, maybe I will take the day off, under one condition though.

Cragen; and what's that?

_She wanted to ask if Fin could have the day off too, but that would look too obvious, so instead_…

Olivia: Could these guys have a day off too?

Cragen; Alright, you four can have the day off, but that's it!

Fin, Munch, and Elliot: OK!

_Olivia and Fin smiled at the thought of having the day to themselves, that is, if Elliot or Munch doesn't interrupt them_.

Munch: Hey Elliot.

Elliot: Yeah?

Munch: Are you doing anything tomorrow?

Elliot: I don't know, why?

Munch: Well, I figured my partner, or I mean our partners may want to spend some quality time together, if you know what I mean!

_They both look at Fin and Olivia; Elliot raises an eyebrow at Munch and gets what he's saying_.

Elliot: Mmm Hmm, Yeah, I get the picture. Well my wife is making a nice dinner tomorrow, why don't you drop right by.

Munch: OK! Can I bring anything?

Elliot: No, but could you leave your conspiracy theories at home?

Munch: Oh come on! It will be great entertainment for your kids!

Elliot: They don't need to know any of that, besides, most of it ain't true.

Munch: But they are true! I mean just the other day, I just found out that…

Elliot: John! One more word and your invitation gets revoked!

Munch: Ah! You're no fun!

Fin: Bye Bye!

Olivia: Hey you two have fun now!

_Elliot and Munch continue talking as they both walk away. Fin and Olivia are left alone in the office_.

Olivia: So, you think they'll both have fun tomorrow?

Fin: Please! Elliot's gonna be happy to be rid of him after tomorrow.

Olivia: I think they might be able to make it through the day OK.

Fin: So, what would you like to do?

Olivia: My place or yours?

Fin: Since you're my queen now, how about you pick the place?

Olivia: OK, I think I'd like your place.

Fin: OK! I was just wondering, would you mind wearing that dress for me tonight?

Olivia: Sure! As long as you wear that pimp suit for me!

Fin: Sure baby!

Olivia: Let's go! But would you mind stopping at the store for a few items?

Fin: What kinds of items?

Olivia: Oh you know, some candles, condoms, a can of whipped cream!

Fin: Hell yeah!

_Fin and Olivia take off in a hurry for the store, they get the items needed for their evening, as well as some for tomorrow. They quickly get to his apartment and kiss on the way up the elevator_.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fin's Queen 

_Fin unlocks the door to his apartment and he lets Olivia in first like a true gentleman he is._

Fin: Would you like anything to drink?

Olivia: No thanks, but I do want you!

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed him on the lips. Fin had his hands placed on her waist. He wondered just how far Olivia wants to go tonight. They both sit on the couch and again, they continue kissing._

Olivia: So, how long have you liked me?

Fin: Well, at first I liked you as a friend, but then I saw how your last ex was treating you, and I felt that you deserved so much better than that.

Olivia: Yeah, he was a jerk, I'm glad I finally got rid of him!

Fin: Baby, I will never be like that to you, ever!

Olivia: I know.

Fin: Baby, you know that you are my queen

Olivia: Oh stop!

Fin: I'm serious! You deserve it! I love you!

Olivia: I love you too Fin!

_Fin starts to kiss her again keeping his hands on her waist, but then Olivia takes his hands and places them on her breasts. He starts to caress them_.

Olivia: It's OK Fin, you can touch.

Fin: Oh baby, I just want to make sure I'm not going too far.

Olivia: I know you really care about me, but I want to know that you don't have to ask, I'm all yours!

Fin: OK, but one more question.

Olivia: Sure.

Fin: How far do you want to go in the bedroom?

_Olivia licks her lips, and then she sits on his lap facing him_.

Olivia: I want you now!

_She grabs his tie and she pulls him toward her in a kiss, then she takes his tie off. He takes his suit jacket off and throws it aside. Olivia then proceeds to unbutton his shirt and starts kissing his chest. Then she gets down on her knees and she unbuttons Fin's pants and unzips them. Fin starts getting excited_.

Fin: Damn Girl! You really want me don't you!

_Olivia just looks up at him and smiles, and then she pulls his large cock out and puts it in her mouth and starts sucking the tip very hard_.

Fin: OH GOD! OH! OLIVIA! OOHH!!! Wait!

Olivia: Did you like it?

Fin: Oh! Baby! I Love it! but let's go to my bed!

Olivia: Sure baby!

_Fin threw his shirt off and helps Olivia take off her dress, then Olivia quickly grabs the can of whipped cream and they both head to his bedroom. Olivia pushes Fin down on the bed and she sits on top of him_.

Olivia: How about a little dessert!

Fin: Oh Yeah baby!

_Olivia sprays the whipped cream on his chest and starts licking it off. She works her way down getting closer to his cock. She then sprays some on his cock and sucks it right off_.

Fin: Oh! Don't Stop! Oh God! Oh Olivia!

_She continues to swirl her tongue deliciously around the head and Fin's eyes roll back in pleasure, then she gets up and immediately puts it inside her. She stats to ride him like a horse_.

Olivia: Oh yeah! Does this feel good?!

Fin: OH YEAH! OH YES! OH YES! OH OLIVIA!

Olivia: YES! Say my name!

Fin: OLIVIA!

_Olivia continues to roll her hips back and forth as Fin also moves along with her making his cock move up and down_.

Fin: OH! FASTER BABY! FASTER! OH!

Olivia: I LOVE YOU BABY! OH!

Fin: OH! I'm Gonna CUM! OH! HERE IT COMES! OH!

Olivia: Oooo!!!

_She then flops right next to him all sweaty and breathing heavily_.

Fin: God Olivia! You are amazing!

Olivia: Oh! You too! Oh!

Fin: So did it feel good inside of you?

Olivia: Oh yes!

Fin: You know, I loved how you took control of me! I mean, Damn!

Olivia: Thank you!

Fin: Mmmm! But I think it's my turn now!

Olivia: Show me what you've got!

_Fin then gets on top of her and starts to caress her body. He takes her bra off, then grabs the can of whipped cream and sprays it on her boobs. He starts licking and sucking on them_.

Olivia: Oh Fin!

_Then he works his way down to her pussy. He sprays the whipped cream there and starts licking it up. His rapidly moves his tongue inside her making sure the tip touches the clitoris_.

Olivia: OH GOD! OH! OH! OH!

_Her legs start to shake as he licks faster and faster_.

Olivia: OH FIN! OH! Yes! YES! YEESSS!!!!!!

Fin: Yeah! Say my name baby!

Olivia: OH FIN!

_Fin then gets in a missionary position and thrusts himself. He was afraid of thrusting too hard, but Olivia encourages him to do so_.

Olivia: OH! Harder baby! HARDER! HARDER! OH YES!

Fin: You got it!

_Olivia reached another orgasm, and Fin cummed again. They kept going til they both became exhausted. When they had finished, they lay next to each other, Fin had his arm around her and Olivia had her hand on his chest and her leg wrapped around his_.

Olivia: OH Fin! You were incredible! You are such a stallion!

Fin: Mmm! Thank you baby! And you were buckwild Girl!

Olivia: Thank you! You think you can handle that?

Fin: HELL YEAH!

_He pulls her in and they kiss, then they go to sleep_.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! They have encouraged me to write more fan fiction. Sorry it took a while to update, I was on vacation, but at least I had time to think about the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 4: The Day Off 

_Early in the morning, Olivia woke up first. She's used to getting up early, but she could've stayed in bed if she wanted to. She looked over at Fin who was still asleep. She was being careful not to wake him. She smiled when she saw all their clothes strewn all over the place, she picked up his red shirt and put it on._

Olivia: God! He was incredible! She said to herself

_30 minutes later, Fin woke up only to find that Olivia wasn't there in his bed, however, he did smell some eggs and bacon being cooked. He picked up his boxers and put them on then walked into his kitchen. There, he saw Olivia cooking them breakfast, and while wearing nothing but his shirt!_

Olivia: Morning!

Fin: Morning baby! Mmm! That smells so good!

Olivia: Thank you!

_Fin was surprised at how domestic they have already become. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Olivia turned around and kissed his lips._

Fin: Baby, you look better than me in that shirt!

Olivia: Mmm, I guess I'll be wearing your clothes more often!

Fin: Yeah, but I like you better when the clothes are off!

_He turns her around and starts unbuttoning her shirt and pulls her in to kiss._

Olivia: Oh Fin! Mmm! Wait! Let's eat first! Breakfast is ready.

Fin: OK, then how about after breakfast we take a shower?

Olivia: Sounds good to me!

_Olivia serves up the breakfast and they sit down together and eat. When they had finished eating, Olivia collected the plates and was starting to wash them._

Fin: Baby, you don't have to do that now!

Olivia: It won't take me long.

Fin: Oh c'mon baby, let's get in the shower!

Olivia: You just want to get in my pants!

Fin: Hmm! Hmm! You're not wearing any pants!

_He sticks his hand under her shirt and brushes his fingers against her pussy and she moans in pleasure_.

Olivia: OH!

_Fin gets the shirt off of her, then she pulls his boxers off and they both get into the shower. Fin turns the water on and gets them both inside._

Olivia: AH! It's cold!

Fin: Oh I'm sorry baby! Here let me warm you up!

_He wraps his arms around her and kisses her, then he turns the hot water on. Soon things start getting really steamy in the shower. Fin and Olivia wash each other up as they continue to make love. They both get out of the shower, and Olivia can't resist making love to Fin again. The sex feels even hotter with them both being soaking wet._

Fin: Damn girl! You really can't get enough of me!

Olivia: You've got that right!

Fin: We're gonna need another shower by the time we're done!

Olivia: Well ,at least we have the whole day off!

Fin: Oh yeah! So, what do you want to do today?

_When Fin saw the hungry looks in Olivia's eyes, he knew exactly what she wanted to do today. So they get back to having sex, this time they have sex everywhere in the house. They do it on the couch, then on the living room floor, then on the kitchen table, then on the chair, and any other furniture that enabled them to get into the right positions. Speaking of positions, they must've done at least half of what would be in the kama sutra, and then some. Fin did her in positions that she had never been in, but she really enjoyed it. There were some that she thought she'd never do in her entire life, but she really loved Fin and decided to give them a try. She was no virgin, she had been with other guys, but Fin was different. The other guys were mostly pleasing themselves that Olivia had to fake her orgasms, but not with Fin! He really meant it when he said he'd treat her like a Queen_.

Fin: How am I doing so far?

Olivia: Fin, you're doing great! I've never done anything that felt this great in my entire life! These orgasms have been real!

Fin: That what I want to make sure of, I want to make you happy!

Olivia: And you really are! I had been trying to find the perfect guy, and I can't believe that he was right under my nose all along!

Fin: I really wanted to tell you sooner, but I was afraid of rejection! I was afraid things wouldn't be the same again!

Olivia: Well, you don't have to worry about that! I love you, and I am here to stay!

_They continued to talk, they wanted to make sure they don't let their new relationship interfere with their jobs. They would be willing to transfer if it did, so they can keep it going. When they were done, Fin and Olivia snuggled on the couch to watch a movie._

Fin: Wanna watch a movie?

Olivia: Sure!

Fin: Is "Snakes on a Plane" OK?

Olivia: Yeah! I've been dying to see that movie! SLJ kicks ass!

Fin: Yeah! That's my Girl!

_Meanwhile at Elliot's house…_

_Munch gets out of the cab that has stopped in front of Elliot's house. He is carrying a bowl of salad that he made himself. He rings the doorbell, Elliot answers._

Munch: Hello!

Elliot: Hi Munch, nice of you to make it. What is that? Is that a salad?

Munch: No, I just decided to bring this bowl along with me!

_Elliot rolled his eyes and let him in, he often wonders why he puts up with Munch's sarcastic humor. Munch walks into the kitchen._

Kathy: Oh hello John! So nice to see you again!

Munch: Hello Kathy, good to see you again too! I brought a salad.

Kathy: Oh how sweet of you! You didn't have to do that!

Munch: Oh but I insist!

Kathy: Thank you! Go ahead and make yourself at home.

Munch: Thanks Kathy!

_Munch goes into the living room, sits on the couch and changes the channels on the TV._

_Elliot walks in and isn't too happy that Munch changed the channel on him._

Elliot: Munch! Why did you change the channel?

Munch: What! Your wife said I could make myself at home!

Elliot: But it's my house!

Kathy: Elliot! Screaming from the kitchen

Elliot: What!

Kathy: John is a guest in our house, let him watch TV!

Munch: Yeah Elliot, listen to your wife!

Elliot: Oh! You're one to talk! Did you listen to your four…

Kathy: Elliot!

Elliot: Alright! alright!

_Elliot sits down on the couch and watches the show with Munch for a while, soon Elliot's kids Elizabeth, Maureen, Kathleen, and Richard come down from upstairs and joins them. Elliot then gets up and goes toward the kitchen._

Munch: Where you going?

Elliot: I'm just going to see if Kathy needs any help.

Munch: Could you get me a drink?

Elliot: What do I look like, your servant?

Munch: Please?

Elizabeth: Dad! That was rude!

Kathleen: He did say please!

Munch: Yeah! That was rude!

Elliot: Alright, but one more remark like that, and I'm changing the channel!

Elizabeth: I'm so sorry about that!

Munch: Oh that's OK!

Maureen: How do you put up with that?

Munch: Oh, I'm used to it, no one gets my sense of humor.

Richard: Well I think you're funny!

Munch: Why Thank you!

_Soon Elliot comes back with their sodas._

Elliot: Here's your drink, I hope Pepsi's ok.

Munch: Thank you, and yes, Pepsi's OK with me. Hey kids! Did you know that Coca-cola used to have cocaine in it?

Richard: Really!?

Munch: Yeah, why do you think it's called "Coca" Cola?

Richard: Wow!

Elliot: OK Munch, that's enough conspiracies, kids, don't listen to him!

Munch: Oh but it's true!

Kathy: Alright boys, that's enough! Now come and sit down, dinner's ready.

Munch: Yes ma'am!

Everyone sits down at the dinner table and Kathy serves the salad that Munch brought.

Kathy: Did you make this salad John?

Munch: Why yes I did!

Kathy: It looks lovely!

Munch: Why thank you!

_Everyone eats their dinner while having a few conversations_.

Kathy: So John, where's your partner?

Munch: Oh he's hanging out with Olivia.

Kathy: Oh! That's interesting! I wonder what they're doing?

Elliot: _"I do wonder what they're up to?"_ I don't know, what do you think Munch?

Munch: _"I know what they're doing! But I'm not telling!"_ Oh they went to the movies and are probably going out to dinner after that. _"Then they're probably having a nice dessert after that! He! He!"_

Kathy: I wish we could go to dinner and a movie! How come you never take me out Elliot?

Elliot: Oh it's because I never have time off

Kathy: Well you do now!

Elliot: Well I would, but who's gonna watch the kids?

Munch: Elliot, why don't you go ahead and take your wife out, I'll watch the kids.

Elliot: You will? You mean, you don't mind?

Munch: Of course! Besides, I think they like me!

Elliot: Well thank you Munch!

Munch: No problem, besides, you two deserve a night out!

_After getting ready, they both head on out_.

Kathy: Bye John, and thanks for doing this!

Munch: Oh no problem Mrs. Stabler!

Elliot: Bye Munch.

Elizabeth: Wow! You got rid of them quick! Maybe I should have you do this more often!

Munch: Is it so you can throw more wild parties?

Maureen: Yeah! That's exactly what she wants to do!

Elizabeth: What? No! Just so I can have a few friends over.

Munch: Well I guess it's OK.

Elizabeth: Does this mean I can have my friends over?

Munch: Are you guys going to be doing anything illegal?

Elizabeth: No, we're just gonna kick back. It's just going to be three of my girl friends.

Munch: OK! That's fine with me.

Elizabeth: Thanks! you Rock! She gives Munch a hug and goes to the phone to call her best friends.

Munch: Thanks! No one's told me that in a long time!

_So Elizabeth's friends came over and everyone just made popcorn and watched a couple of movies. Despite what Munch heard from Elliot, his kids are actually well behaved, or maybe it's only because Munch isn't their dad. When it got close to midnight, Munch made sure that Elizabeth's friends got home OK, then Maureen, Kathleen, and Richard cleaned up any messes made and headed strait to bed. Half an hour later Elliot and Kathy arrive home. They find Munch sleeping on their couch, but he wakes up as soon as they enter the house._

Munch: Oh hello! Did you guys enjoy yourselves?

Elliot: Yeah, we did, so how were the kids?

Munch: Oh they were fine, we just watched a couple of movies.

Elliot: They didn't give you trouble did they?

Munch: Oh no, they were perfectly well behaved!

Elliot: Hmm! Yeah, maybe for you, but if you had kids of your own, you'd understand what I go through!

Munch: Well, I'm gonna head home now, but if you ever need another night out with Kathy, go ahead and give me a call.

Elliot: Thanks, I guess you're not so bad after all.

Munch: Hey! Come on now, I'm not that bad! Am I?

Elliot: Nah! I may not always get your strange sense of humor, but you are a great detective!

Munch: Thanks! And you are too.

Elliot: Well, I'll see you tomorrow.

Munch: OK, Bye!

_Munch walks down the street corner and hails a taxi that passes by, it stops and Munch gets in. The taxi drives off to Munch's apartment._


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: Sorry this chapter got long, but I just got more ideas of things to add. I have changed the formatting of the story to see what works. I have also added flashbacks, but that's to enhance the story, hopefully it won't be too confusing for you guys. There's also an addition in the pairings!

**Warning:** This story is still rated M for a good reason, this chapter contains the following: Slash, rape, drug and alcohol use, and more smut!

**Chapter 5: Back to Work**

_The alarm rang very loudly and Olivia slapped it off. It was very early in the morning, the sun hasn't risen yet. Olivia turned back to Fin, who was lying right next to her in her bed._

"Morning baby!" Olivia whispered to Fin.

"Mmm! Morning beautiful!" said Fin, then pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the lips.

"Come on, time to get up! I'll make us breakfast." Olivia said as she climbed out of bed.

"Oh! I don't wanna get up!" Fin complained.

"Fin! We have to go to work today!" she said.

"Come on Babe! Why don't we just forget about work and come back to bed?" Fin asked.

"Come on!" Olivia said as she yanked the sheets and blanket off of him revealing that he was still naked.

_She stood there and stared at him a bit_.

"Mmm Hmm! I know what you're looking at! You want some of this?" Fin said with a smile as he brushed his hand against his cock.

"_Oh! God he looks so Hot! No! I must not! I've got to resist! We need to go to work!" _Olivia thought to herself.

"Come on! You know you can't resist me! You want to make love to me!" Fin said.

_At that point, Olivia finally gave in. She jumped back into bed and started kissing him furiously. She worked her way down from his neck to his chest; all the way down to his cock, which she put in her mouth and began to suck hard._

"Oh Yes Olivia! Oh! I knew you couldn't resist!" Fin said with pleasure.

_Then she straddled him and rolled her hips to move up and down on his big hard cock_.

"Oh! Oh yes! This is just what I need to start the day!" Olivia said as she reached orgasm.

"Fuck Yeah baby!" Fin exclaimed.

_After they both reached their climax, Olivia rolled off of him and they both lay there panting and sweating._

"That was amazing! You are irresistible!" she said.

"Why thank you! You know you're gonna want this every morning!" Fin said.

"Yeah, but I know you want this every night too!" Olivia said.

"Mmm Hmm! Oh Yeah!" Fin responded.

"Alright, seriously we need to get ready to go!" Olivia commanded.

"You're right baby, I guess we better go before everyone starts asking questions. Fin said.

"Yeah, they'll know what we've been up to!" Olivia stated.

"Yeah, especially Munch!." Fin said.

"He does seem really happy to see us together!" Olivia stated.

"Yeah, but I think it's because he likes you too!" Fin said.

_Olivia threw Fin a strange look._ Does he really? Hmm! Perhaps he could join us for a threesome!" she said.

_All of a sudden the thought of him and Munch having sex with Olivia seemed strangely erotic._

"Well, I'll think about it." Fin said.

_Fin and Olivia got out of bed and got dressed. Olivia cooked them both breakfasts, which they ate. After making sure they had their badges and guns, they were out the door._

"You ready?" asked Olivia.

"Yep, let's go!" answered Fin.

"You know, I'm really starting to like this! You know, us waking up together, getting ready for work together." Olivia said.

"Me too! And Having sex together! Taking a shower together!" Fin added.

"I hope that you're not going out with me just for sex!" Olivia stated.

"Oh baby! No! I love you! It's not just about sex! But you know, I do like the thought of us growing old together, and maybe having a family together." Fin said.

"Yeah, I was thinking of that too, you know, I think we're going to have to find a bigger place soon!" Olivia said.

"You're right! I would like that! Being to wake up next to a beautiful woman every morning!" Fin said.

"I love you!" Olivia said.

"And I love you too!" Fin answered back, and then pulled Olivia in to kiss her.

_On their way to the precinct, Olivia and Fin couldn't keep their hands off of each other, it was almost as if they were two sexually active high school teenagers who were on their way to class. As soon as they got close to their precinct, they had to stop_.

_Inside the precinct, Munch and Elliot were already there. They were sitting in Cragen's office talking while drinking their first cup of coffee of the day._

"So, did you two enjoy your day off?" Cragen asked them.

"Yeah, I actually did!" Elliot answered.

"Yep, I haven't seen Elliot this happy since that time we were at the shooting range!"

**Flashback to time at shooting range**

_(BANG)(BANG)(BANG)(BANG)_ "AHHH!!!!!!!!!" Elliot screams as he fires several rounds at his target.

After he finishes shooting, he pushes a button that brings his target closer to him.

"Wow! Look at that! Ten shots in the head!" Elliot exclaims very happily.

"Elliot, sometimes you're really disturbing!" Munch said

**Flash forward back to present time**

"So what did you guys do?" Cragen asked.

"Well I was finally able to take Kathy out thanks to Munch babysitting my kids." Elliot answered.

"You trusted Munch to watch your kids?" Cragen said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I'm great with kids!" Munch stated.

"Oh I'm sure he entertained them with his conspiracy theories." Elliot said.

"Well anyways, we've got to get back to work now. I'll tell you guys the results of our sting as soon as Fin and Olivia get here." Cragen said.

"What is keeping them? She and Fin need to get their hands off of each other! This is so not like her!" Elliot stated.

_Just then Fin and Olivia walked in and with beaming smiles on their faces._

"Good morning!" Olivia happily greeted.

"You guys seem to be in a good mood, must've really enjoyed your day off." Cragen said after realizing that they are now going out with each other.

"Oh yeah, I finally got to sleep in, relax, and other stuff." Olivia explained.

"I'm sure of it!" Cragen said. "Alright everybody, now that you're all here we can go over how the sting operation went."

"So how did we do?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia, you did great! Because we rounded up so many johns, the number of crimes that night, and yesterday, went down dramatically! You're definitely getting a bonus." Cragen said proudly.

"Thanks Captain, but I much rather prefer knowing the streets are safer because of our efforts." Olivia said.

"That's understandable, still, good job! Would you be willing to do this again in the future?" Cragen asked Olivia.

_She thought about it for a few seconds, although it did get dangerous at the end, but Fin was there for her and he would be there for her again_.

"Sure! I can do it again, what about you guys?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, if Olivia wants to do it again, I'm in!" Fin stated.

'Me too!" Munch added.

"I'm in too." Elliot added.

Cragen said, "Alright, it's settled then, we'll be doing the second operation next month. As for today, we have a new case, which isn't big so it should be open and shut."

"What is it about?" asked Olivia.

Cragen explained, "A college girl named Shannon Andrews was date raped last night by a male student named Josh Peterson, luckily her friends were able to put a stop to it, but he took off before campus security arrived. Elliot and Olivia, I want you to question Shannon and her friends, Fin and Munch, you guys go look for the rapist."

_Everyone left the precinct to do what they were assigned. Elliot drove the car to the college, Olivia was gazing out the window with the smile still on her face, Elliot noticed._

"Olivia, what's with you? God! You are such a lovesick puppy!" Elliot asked.

"Yeah! Well so what! is that a crime?" Olivia said.

"No." Elliot said.

"Well I'm sorry if you don't like me being in a good mood!" Olivia stated.

"Alright! I'm sorry! I just noticed your change in behavior, which seems unusual." Elliot said.

"I just had a great day yesterday, that's all." Olivia explained.

"Oh I'm sure! You were with Fin yesterday." Elliot said.

"Oh, so now you're interrogating me about what I do on my day off?" Olivia asked.

"Look, I'm sorry, it's just that Fin has had a lot of girlfriends, and I don't want you to get hurt, that's all." Elliot said.

"He's not going to! He loves me!." Olivia said.

"OK, but you do know that if he ever breaks your heart, I will kill him! Anyways we're here." Elliot said as he pulled into the college parking lot.

_Elliot and Olivia get out of the car, and they head toward the dormitories. At last when they found the right room, Shannon and her group of friends were waiting for them._

Olivia got serious and was ready to work. "Hello ladies, we would like to take your statements one by one, but we would like to talk to Shannon first, which one of you is Shannon?"

"I am." Said Shannon.

"You're very lucky to have friends who are there for you, but I'm afraid you ladies are going to have to wait outside while I talk to Shannon. We'll call each of you in when it's your turn." Olivia stated.

_Shannon's friends all step out of the dorm and they wait in the hallway. Olivia begins the questions_.

"Can you tell me what happened last night?" Olivia asked.

'Yes, I was working really late and I got off at 2:00am, after that, I was walking back to my dorm, but I was being followed by Josh." Shannon explained.

"Do you know him?" Olivia asked.

"Sorta, but he's not my friend or boyfriend, we're both in English 102." Shannon continued.

"So what happened?"

"At first I didn't think much of it, but he was getting closer and then I started to get scared and started walking faster, but then he caught up to me." Shannon said.

**Flashback to rape incident**

"Hey there baby! Where you going in such a hurry?" Josh asked

"Please go away! I have to get back to my dorm now." Shannon stated.

"Well let me walk back with you!" Josh said.

"No thanks, I can take care of myself!" Shannon said.

"Oh come on! Don't blow me off like that! You know I like you! I've noticed you in our English class, I think you're pretty!" Josh said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now, please leave me alone!" Shannon said, and stormed away.

'Hey! Get back over here!" Josh shouted as he ran after her, then when he caught up to her, he grabbed her arm very hard.

"OWW! Let go of me! You're hurting me!" Shannon pleaded.

Then Josh pushed her down and he started ripping her clothes off.

"AHHH!! HELP!" Shannon screamed, but Josh tried to cover her mouth, but then she bit it.

"OWW! You bitch!" Josh screamed, and slapped her.

"Hey! Get away from her!"

That voice sounded familiar, Shannon looked up and it was her best friend Denise. As soon as Josh saw her friends approaching, he took off running.

"Oh My God! Are you OK?" Denise asked.

"Yeah, oh! Thank god you got here!" Shannon said.

"Where did he go?" Shannon asked while looking around in fear.

"That bastard got away!" Denise said.

**End of flashback**

"Well you're a very lucky girl, it would've been worse if not for your friend." Olivia said.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid to leave here until Josh gets caught!" Shannon said.

"Don't worry, we'll get him!" Elliot said.

_After Olivia and Elliot finish taking statements from Shannon, Denise, and their friends, Elliot calls Munch up_.

(Cell phone rings) Munch picks up. "Hello!"

"Munch, how are you guys doing on finding this prick?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing yet, we checked his dorm, but he's not there." Munch answered.

"Well check with his friends, he may be with them, the ladies were helpful with the names." Elliot told him.

Elliot gives Munch the description of Josh and his friends.

"OK thanks, we'll keep an eye out for him, bye!" Munch said, then hangs up the cell.

"Damn! I hope we find this bastard! I'm sick of all these guys who don't know how to treat a lady!" Fin said.

"Yeah, we need more guys like you Fin, Olivia's lucky to have you." Munch said.

"Yeah, I love her, I would never force her to do anything against her own will, besides, I don't need to! She is incredible!" Fin stated.

"Really? What she was like in the bedroom? was she like a kitten, or a ferocious tiger? Munch asked with a grin on his face.

Fin didn't look too happy with that question. "Munch! You may be my best friend and partner, but I'm not gonna tell you everything! So don't push it!"

"I'm sorry, you're right, what you guys do outside of work is no one else's business." Munch said.

"That's OK." Fin said.

"One thing I'll tell you, if Olivia ever decides to want a threesome, you know who to call." Munch said with a sly smile.

Again Fin threw him a mad dog look then his face softened and said. "I don't know! I'd rather have the threesome if it's me, Olivia, and another girl! I don't think I can do a threesome with another guy! Especially not you!"

"Why not? We have done it before! Besides, I'm sure Olivia wouldn't mind watching!" Munch said.

Fin glared at him. "I don't know if I could go there again."

"Oh come on, admit it, it wasn't so bad! You know you liked it!" Munch said.

"I don't know, I think it was the result of mixing tequila with a joint." Fin said.

"Fin! That tells me that you're insecure with your sexuality! Just because we kissed and touched a bit, doesn't make us gay!" Munch explained.

**Flashback to night of Tequila & Weed**

_It was after work late night, Munch was over at Fin's place. Munch had brought over a pricey bottle of Tequila, limes, salt, and shot glasses._

"Oh man! That's the good stuff!" Fin exclaimed.

"And expensive too! This is the stuff that the bars charge $40 a shot for!" Munch explained.

"Whoa! You didn't have to splurge like that! I mean a cheap bottle would've been fine!" Fin said.

"For a special occasion like this? I don't think so!" Munch explained.

_The occasion was for the biggest bust the SVU detectives had ever made. They not only took down New York's biggest drug cartel, but it also turned out to include a prostitution ring, a few gangs, and guns_.

"You're right, I mean, that was the toughest undercover job I ever had!" Fin said.

"Yeah, but you did it! You are the man!" Munch said as they both toasted their shots and drank them down.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I've got something special! Fin said as he pulls out a couple of joints from his pocket.

"(Sigh!) No way! You didn't!" Munch exclaimed. "How did you get those?"

"Man! They had so much shit that it was just too easy to slip a couple of joints! Here, this is the really good stuff too!"

"Oh man! We would be in such deep shit if Cragen caught us!" Munch said as he took the joint from Fin.

"That's why we're not gonna tell anybody about this!" Fin said.

_After taking more shots of tequila and smoking their joints, they both felt relaxed and loosened. The living room air was filled with smoke._

"Wow! It has been a long time since I've had stuff this good!" Munch said after exhaling a large amount of smoke.

"I know what you mean!" Fin said, then took another puff and blew the smoke in the air.

"You are the greatest partner I ever had!" Munch said.

"You are too! I may not get your strange sense of humor, or think that your conspiracies are crazy, but at least you also have my trust. I love you man!" Fin said.

"Thanks! I love you too." Munch said.

_Fin and Munch looked at each other for a second. Munch had his sunglasses off so Fin could finally see his eyes. He never noticed how nice they actually look, but he could also see the sadness in them. Four broken marriages and who knows how many broken hearts there were, no wonder Munch wears his sunglasses a lot, it hides the pain inside._

_Munch and Fin lean in and kiss on the lips. It was a weird feeling. "Wait a minute! What am I doing?" Fin thought to himself, but strangely he kinda liked it_.

"Look uh, Munch, I love you, but I'm not gay." Fin said.

"I know! I'm not either." _Munch said, then he pulled Fin back in and at that momemt, Fin gave in and kissed him back. They both clasped their hands together and Fin lay back on the floor. Then their shirts came off and they hugged each other as they continued to kiss_.

**End of flashback**

_Now Fin remembered how he felt that night. Munch's right, that doesn't make them gay, they've been working together for quite some time, and even spent time together off duty, that the caring feelings were bound to come out. But Fin loved Olivia, just feeling her in his arms made him feel like he was at home, and he almost got that similar feeling with Munch, could he have them both? What would Olivia think?_

"Hey! There he is!" Munch stated, which made Fin snap back to the present time.

_The good thing about him, Olivia, and Munch was that when it came time to work, they brushed aside other thoughts and got right to it._

"OK, you confront him, I'll go around behind in case he tries to run!" Fin commanded.

_Munch approaches the group of guys walking by_.

"Excuse me, Josh Peterson?" Munch asked.

_Josh immediately started to run, but he was caught by Fin who was waiting right behind. He put up a good fight, but Fin was able to wrestle him down to the ground and place the handcuffs on him_.

"Josh Peterson, you are under arrest for the rape of Shannon Andrews, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you the right to an attorney…" Fin reading him his Miranda rights after cuffing him and putting him in the back of the cop car that just showed up.

_Josh had been sent to jail where he will await trial, meanwhile Olivia gave Shannon and her friends the message that Josh had been arrested and that they can leave their dorms without the fear of that rapist_.

"Well, looks like the captain was right, this was an easy case! I'm going to get some lunch, do you guys want anything?" Elliot asked everyone.

"Sure! Just get me a burger and fries with a Pepsi." Olivia told Elliot.

"Uh, I'll the same! That sounds really good!" Fin said.

"Make that three!" Munch added.

"OK, well I'm getting a steak sandwich instead, I'll bring the food back to the office, see you there." Elliot said, and he took off.

"Finally! I thought he'd never leave!" Olivia said, and she pulls Fin aside and starts making out with him.

"Nice!" Munch said after he followed them and watched them kiss.

"Looks like somebody's enjoying the show." Fin said to Olivia.

"Yeah, he looks like he wants to join us!" Olivia said to Fin.

"Olivia! You dig that kind of thing?" Fin asked.

"Sure! Why not? That is, if it's OK with you." Olivia said to Fin with a smile.

"Oh! You are one kinky girl!" Fin said then kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Hey Munch!" Olivia asked.

"Yes!?" Munch asked.

"Wanna join us in a three way kiss?" Olivia asked Munch.

"Oh yeah!" Munch said, then he joins Fin in kissing Olivia.

_As Fin and Munch kiss Olivia, their lips end up touching each other's too. Olivia really gets into this, the thought of having two men in her bed really got her excited and she hoped for this day to end soon._

_After they had finished kissing, they started to walk back to the precinct_.

"Wow Olivia, I didn't think you'd actually be into that kind of thing!" Fin said.

"Oh yeah! Just because I'm an SVU detective, doesn't mean I can't be kinky! Besides, I know about you two." Olivia said.

_At that moment, Fin and Munch stop walking_.

"What? How did you know?" Fin asked.

"Come on! It was so obvious of how you two really care about each other. I've seen all the signs! And the way you two were kissing me and each other really confirmed it, you two like each other!" Olivia explained.

"And are you OK with this?" Munch worriedly asked Olivia.

"Fin, I love you so much! And I love you too Munch! And I know deep down inside, you two love each other!" Olivia stated.

"We love you too Olivia!" Fin and Munch said at the same time.

_As they continued to make their way back to the precinct, they were arm in arm with each other. Olivia loved having each of her men on each side of her. Then they let go as soon as they got to the precinct building. The last thing Olivia wanted was Elliot finding out about Munch. When they were inside, Elliot was already there with their lunches._

"There you are! You know your food is getting cold!" Elliot said in a stern tone.

"Sorry, but it is such a lovely day! How could we pass up the opportunity to take a walk?" Munch said happily.

"What is up with you Munch? Why are you so happy!? Have you been getting into the ecstasy in the evidence locker?" Elliot asked Munch, knowing deep down inside that he's up to something.

"Aww! Sounds like someone's grumpy!" Olivia said jokingly.

_Elliot looked at Olivia, Fin, and Munch suspiciously, "Something's going on, and I'm going to find out what it is!" Elliot thought to himself. He suspects that Fin and Munch have something going on with each other, and he doesn't want Olivia to get hurt. Little does he know that not only does Olivia already know, but she's involved with them too!_

"Where you going Elliot?" Fin asked.

"To the shooting range!" Elliot said as he grabs his handgun and walks out the door.

"Hmm! I think Elliot really needs to get laid, don't you think?" Olivia asked.

"Oh no! Don't even think of asking for a foursome!" Fin exclaimed.

"What? Eww! No! not with us! I mean with his wife!" Olivia said.

"Great idea! I'll call Kathy!" Munch said, then he takes out his cellphone and speed dials Elliot's home number. He also puts it on speaker, so Olivia and Fin can hear.

(Ring)(Ring) "Hello?"

Munch: "Hello Kathy?"

Elizabeth: "uh no, this is Elizabeth, uh who's this?"

Munch: "It's Munch."

Elizabeth: "Oh Hi Munch! How's it going! Hey! I just want to thank you once again for letting me invite my friends over! My dad never found out, so we're totally cool!"

_Olivia and Fin looked at Munch with raised eyebrows and wondered what exactly happened while he was over there._

Elizabeth: "Oh, how's my dad doing?"

Munch: "Uh, he's not here right now, he's at the shooting range."

Elizabeth: "Again!? God! And he thinks I'm the one with problems?"

Munch: "Uh Liz, can I speak to your mom please?"

Elizabeth: "Oh! Yeah! sorry about that! I know I talk too much! Yeah hold on!"

Elizabeth: (In the background) "MOM! PHONE FOR YOU!"

Kathy: "Who is it?"

Elizabeth: "It's Munch!"

Kathy: "Oh! Hand it over!"

Elizabeth: "OK, here she is, bye!"

Munch: "Hello Kathy"

Kathy: "John! Hi! How are you?"

Munch: "Great, thanks for asking."

Kathy: "Oh I just want to thank you once again for bringing that salad! It was great! Elliot never makes a salad!"

_Olivia and Fin look at Munch again strangely, only this time they're both trying to hold back the laughs. Munch signs for them to shut up._

Munch: "Thanks, uh anytime you want a salad, just give me a call. Anyways, the reason why I was calling is because uh, I wanted to let you know that Elliot doesn't seem to be in a happy mood, and I just wondered if you could possibly do anything to cheer him up?"

Kathy: "Is he at the shooting range?"

Munch: "Yes he is."

Kathy: "Great, well, what happened?"

Munch: "And I thought everything was fine with him yesterday, but he's in a bad mood again, and I feel like it's my fault!."

Kathy: "Why?"

_Olivia asks Munch if she can talk to Kathy._

Munch: "Oh, Olivia wants to talk to you, she's right here."

Olivia: "Hi Kathy, how's it going?"

Kathy: "Hi Olivia, listen, you know how Elliot is."

Olivia: "I know, but the thing is, Fin and I are now going out, and were allowing Munch to come along on our dates, but we haven't told Elliot that."

Kathy: "Oh! Now it's making sense!"

Olivia: "I don't think it's right to tell Elliot, he would definitely not approve!"

Kathy: "I understand, well don't you worry about a thing! I'll see what I can do to cheer him up!"

Olivia: "OK, thanks Kathy!"

Kathy: "Anytime! Bye!"

Olivia: "Bye!"

_Olivia hangs up Munch's cell phone and hands it back to him._

"So Munch, what was that about? Elizabeth having her friends over! A salad? Please fill in on the details!" Olivia begged.

"Did you really make a salad, or did you just rip open the bag and poured it in a salad bowl?" Fin asked.

"No, I actually made one!" Munch said looking hurt.

"Fin! That was a little harsh!" Olivia scolded.

"Hey, come on! You know that Munch can't cook! He burnt Spegetti-O's once!" Fin said.

"Hey now! That's not fair! I had to use the phone! And it was all the way in the living room!" Munch explained.

"Spegetti-O's? You guys need to have some real food!" Olivia offered.

"How about dinner at your place tonight?" Fin asked.

"Sure! Why not! And you know you can come too Munch!" Olivia said with a smile.

"Oh I will be there! And I'll bring a salad!" Munch said.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh hi Don!" Olivia said to Captain Cragen who just walked in.

"We're just talking about having dinner and apparently Munch's specialty is salads." Fin said.

"Oh, anyways, where did Elliot go?" Cragen asked.

"To the shooting range!" all three answered.

"Again? Hmm! I swear one of these days I'm going to make him go to anger management!" Cragen stated.

"Oh don't worry captain, we already took care of things to help put Elliot in a better mood!" Munch said.

"Like what? Put ecstasy in his coffee?" Cragen asked.

"No, but that's a great idea captain!" Munch exclaimed.

_Cragen glared at Munch for a second._

"Hey! He's just kidding, we called Kathy and told her to do what she can to cheer him up." Olivia explained to the Captain.

"You guys are too much sometimes, anyways, since we don't have anymore cases or paperwork, you guys are free to go home."

"Woo Hoo!" All three cheered.

"OK, you guys stop for a change of clothes and come by my place when you're ready, OK?" Olivia said.

"OK!" Fin and Munch said.

_Olivia stopped at the store to buy the igredients for their dinner, then when she noticed the Reddi-whip was on a buy one get one free sale, she grinned real wide and bought two to get two free! This was going to be a really fun evening!_

Author's note: I had to re-write a few things in this chapter because I messed up on the details. This is still going to be an Olivia/Fin pairing, but I wanted to throw Munch in there too to make it really interesting! To those who read this chapter last week, Elliot does know about Olivia and Fin's relationship, but Elliot is afraid that Olivia will get her heart broken. One of the reasons being Fin's past, and because Elliot suspects what Fin and Munch did in the past. Tell me what you think of this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: To those who read chapter 5 last week, you might want to read it again before reading this one because I messed up on the details. I have been writing more fan fiction simultaneously and I think that's what screwed me up. Anyways, all errors have been corrected and I will try to keep the stories straight.

Chapter 6: Elliot's Suspicions 

Elliot had just finished at the shooting range, he feels much better now. He just didn't understand why Olivia wouldn't listen to him?

"Doesn't she know how Fin used to be? He always had a different girl many times."He said to himself.

Not that he wants her, he's married, and he loves his wife. He just cares about Olivia in a way that a big brother would care about his sister. He doesn't want her to get hurt. Another thing is about Fin and Munch; something seems to be going on between them! He's seen the way they've looked at each other, and what if it's true? And what if Olivia finds out? She would be devastated!

_Elliot arrives home and his lovely wife, who's dressed up in his favorite cream-colored nightgown, greets him. She made sure the kids were out of the house beforehand. _

"Hello Dear!" Kathy greeted.

"Hi baby, I'm guessing you heard about my day huh?" Elliot said.

"Well, you know how it goes through the grapevine!" Kathy said.

"I guess, but I feel better now." Elliot said.

"I'm sure you do, but I'll make you feel even greater!" Kathy said as she massages his shoulders as he's sitting down.

"Well, it has been a while since we've had sex!" Elliot said more cheerfully.

"Let's go to bed!" Kathy said.

"Wait! Where area the kids?" Elliot asked.

"Oh don't worry about them! They're all at their friend's houses." Kathy explained.

"You really prepared for this didn't you?" Elliot said.

"Come on!" Kathy said as she pulls him up by his tie and into the bedroom.

Elliot obediently follows and he quickly gets his clothes off, with the help of Kathy of course. She kissed his chest as she got his shirt and tie off. Elliot got his pants off as soon as he could and Kathy wasted no time getting his boxers off. She started licking and sucking his cock, which was now getting hard.

"Oh Kathy! Oh God! I've needed this!" Elliot excitedly said as Kathy continued to suck his cock.

All of the tension Elliot had left was now gone. He couldn't remember the last time Kathy made love like this to him, but they both had needed it. Elliot takes her nightgown off and then he fondles, licks, and sucks at her breasts.

"Oh Elliot! Ah! That feels good!" Kathy moaned.

Then he laid her on the bed and he puts his cock inside her and starts thrusting it up and down.

"Oh! Oh! OH! Yes! YES!" Kathy screamed as she was reaching orgasm.

"Oh! Oh! I love you Kathy!" Elliot said as he was also reaching his orgasm.

They both lay on the bed panting after they had finished.

"I love you Kathy! You really put up with me!" Elliot said.

"And it's because I love you too!" Kathy said.

Elliot kissed his wife as they lay there side by side looking into each other's eyes.

**Meanwhile at Olivia's**

She was preparing a nice baked chicken dinner. She had bought boneless chicken breasts, shell noodles, and white cheese sauce.

"Mmm! This is going to be a great dinner!" she thought to herself.

She can't wait until the guys get here! This is going to be a fun night! After cooking the noodles, she mixed the cheese sauce with them and then she spread them in a casserole dish and placed the chicken on top. She put it in the oven and let it bake. She got out the margarita mixes and ice cubes to start making their drinks. Just as soon as she had them mixed, her intercom went off.

"Hi boys! Come on up!" Olivia said as she pushed the button.

"We'll be right up baby!" Fin said.

A minute later, Fin and Munch walked in her apartment. She kissed Fin and handed him and Munch their drinks.

"Thanks baby!" Fin said as he was handed his margarita.

"Hmm, trying to take advantage of us are you?" Munch said jokingly while taking his drink.

"Sure, if that's what you call it!" Olivia said then sipped her drink.

"Mmm! What's cooking baby?" Fin asked.

"Chicken and shell pasta with white cheddar." Olivia answered.

'Smells delightful!" Munch commented.

"Why thank you!" Olivia said.

"I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal!" Fin stated.

"Well get used to it! I prefer to cook instead of eating out." She said.

"I think I'll come over here for now on!" Munch said.

"Well, you are welcome to come here anytime!" Olivia offered.

"Why thank you! Of course that is if Fin doesn't mind!" Munch added.

"Hey, you know you're welcome anytime!" Fin said to Munch.

"Thanks!" he said.

"The chicken's done, let's eat!" Olivia said after checking the temperature.

"Here baby, let me get that for you." Fin offered.

"Thanks baby!" Olivia said, and kissed him on the lips.

Fin grabbed the potholders and took the casserole out of the oven and placed it on the table.

"Looks great!" Munch said.

"Thanks! Go ahead and serve yourselves." Olivia said.

Everyone ate their chicken and pasta and enjoyed a nice conversation. Once they had all finished, Olivia cleared the table and Fin and Munch helped clean up the kitchen. Once they were done, Olivia made another round of margaritas for them all.

After that, Olivia changes into her lingerie and she grabs the two cans of whipped cream and a bowl of ice cubes. Fin and Munch's jaws dropped at the sight of her.

"Ooo! Baby! You look so delicious, I could eat you up!" Fin exclaimed.

"Well then, come in and get your dessert!" Olivia said seductively.

Munch was turned on, but something in the back of his mind was bothering him. He thinks that Elliot is suspecting him of what he's done. Munch pushed that thought aside and headed to Olivia's bedroom. When he got there, he noticed how Fin and Olivia wasted no time to making love with each other. He could also see that they both really love each other.

"Come on Munch! There's room for you right here!" Olivia said as she patted at a spot on the bed for Munch.

He jumped right in and Olivia started kissing his neck. He was starting to enjoy it, her kisses are really soft and he was getting turned on. He could see Fin all over Olivia; he is really crazy in love with her. At that point, it dawned on Munch that he shouldn't be there with them; he was starting to feel like a third wheel. Just then, Olivia was about to take his shirt off.

"Wait! I can't!" Munch exclaimed.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Olivia said.

"Hey man, it's OK, you have my permission to make love to her!" Fin said.

"No it's not that, it's just that, I'm getting in the way of you two." Munch said.

"Munch, it's OK for you to join us!" Olivia said.

"Olivia, I can see now how you and Fin really are in love with each other, you two belong together! I just can't do this!" Munch said.

"Munch, something's bothering you isn't it?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, sorta." Munch answered.

"It's Elliot, Isn't it?" Fin asked.

"Well, yes, but its more than that. I just realized why I wanted to join in, and even why I made love to you in the first place." Munch said to Fin.

Munch started to cry and started to explain what was bothering him.

"Just the way you two look together, you two look like two missing pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly, but I don't fit in! I realize that I am very lonely! I haven't found my piece of the puzzle and I guess I was just desperate to feel loved." Munch poured out.

Olivia hugged him and said "Oh Munch! We love you! You're not in the way!"

"Yeah! We care about you very much! Look, I know you've had a very hard time with relationships, but it doesn't mean you don't have to give up on feeling pleasure!" Fin explained.

"Thanks, but I still feel like I'm getting off on you two. I mean it does feel good, but I want something that lasts forever, and not a one night stand." Munch explained.

"Munch, I still have hope that you'll find the right woman, you just have to stop looking, and true love will find you!" Olivia said.

"You're right, thanks Olivia! You always made me feel better." Munch said.

"Hey, we're here for you man!" Fin said.

Olivia and Fin both hug Munch, who starts feeling better.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone together." Munch said.

"Wait, are you sure you still don't want to join us?" Olivia asked.

'Yeah, Come on man! This is your last chance! At least you can find out what it's like to have sex with Olivia!" Fin offered.

"Well…I have always wanted to!" Munch said.

"Alright! Come on back Munch!" Olivia said.

She brings out the ice cubes and the guys each grab a cube and start rubbing them on Olivia's body. Then she brings out feathers and brushes them on Fin and Munch's necks. Munch starts to get into it and starts making out with Olivia. Munch and Fin both start brushing their feathers on Olivia's body. They all played around a bit with the feathers and ice cubes, then Olivia brings out the handcuffs and handle whip.

"Whoa! You are one kinky girl!" Munch exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! But baby, please be gentle with that!" Fin said to Olivia.

"Oh don't worry boys! I won't hurt ya too much!" Olivia seductively said.

After getting them naked, she handcuffs Fin and Munch to the bedposts and to each other.

"Uh you do have the key right?" Fin asked.

"Key? Oops! I almost forgot!" Olivia said.

'Oh no!" Fin said.

"Ha! Ha! I'm just joking! It's right here!" Olivia said as she dangled the keys in front of them and then she set them on the dresser.

Olivia starts whipping the guys in various places.

"Ow! Whoa! Take it easy with that thing! Oh! That felt good!" Fin said.

"Ooo! Do that again! Oh!" Munch said.

Munch started to get into this, he allowed himself to be pleasured by Olivia, who was really good at what she was doing! It was then he decided that she would probably dig a little homoerotic action.

"Hey Fin, how about we give Olivia a little treat?" He whispered to him.

"Oh, I know what you're talking about!" Fin whispered back.

"Hey! What are you guys whispering about?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia, we're gonna get a little action going here, would you like to watch?" Fin asked.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Olivia said excitedly.

She unlocks the handcuffs so that Fin and Munch can reposition themselves to get it on with each other. Olivia grabbed a chair so she can watch. Fin and Munch started kissing up and down, and then they stroked each other. Olivia liked what she was seeing and started masturbating in the chair.

"Ooo! I think Olivia's getting turned on!" Fin said.

"Well, let's bring it up another notch!" Munch said.

Olivia got even more excited as she watched them suck each other off and get down on one another. She continued to finger herself as she was turned on by Fin and Munch.

"you ready to join us?" Munch asked.

"Oh yeah! " Olivia exclaimed as she quickly hopped in between them.

Fin and Munch both kiss her shoulders as the make their way to her breasts. They each lick and kiss one, and Olivia moans in pleasure. Then they make their way to her pussy and they both take their turns licking her.

"Oh god you guys! This feels so good!" Olivia moaned as she enjoyed her men making love to her, she felt like a goddess.

Olivia then positions herself on top of Munch, and Fin gets on top of her, making her the ham in this sandwich. Olivia was really getting into this, and she could see that Munch was getting into this too. They continued with the sex until they were all exhausted. When they were done, Munch gets up from the bed and starts getting dressed.

"You OK?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, actually, I'm feeling much better now!" Munch said.

'Are you leaving?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm satisfied now." Munch said.

"Munch, you're welcome to stay here!" Olivia said.

"Thanks, but it should just be you two in the bed tonight." Munch said.

"Are you sure?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, listen, I had a lot of fun, and Olivia, you were fantastic! and Fin, I will always care about you, and I'm glad you two have each other." Munch said.

"Munch, we've always got room for one more! Anytime you feel lonely, don't be afraid to call us!" Fin said.

"Thanks, at least I have my one night stands until I find the right woman." Munch said.

Munch slept on the couch that night while Olivia and Fin slept together in bed. Munch does have a point, they were both made for each other. Munch had felt lonely, but he still had a small shred of hope that he will find the right woman for himself someday, until then, at least he could join in with Olivia and Fin.

**The Next morning at Elliot's house**

Elliot woke up feeling very happy, he was happy that he and Kathy made love to each other. They haven't had sex in quite a while, and it felt very refreshing.

"Morning baby!" Kathy said as she woke up.

"Morning!" Elliot said as he leaned over her and kissed her lips.

"I'm going to go take a shower, wanna join me?" she asked.

"Sure!" Elliot said, and then he went into their bathroom.

Elliot and Kathy washed each other off as they also made love. Kathy loved how big Elliot's cock gets in the morning, she stroked it with her hand then she bends down to suck it.

"Oh Kathy! I love when you blow me in the shower!" Elliot exclaimed.

She smiled up at him as she continued to suck him off.

After they finished their showers, they got dressed and Elliot got ready for work, and that's when it dawned on him that things weren't right with his partners.

"What's wrong Elliot? " Kathy asked.

"Oh it's my partners, things aren't going smoothly with us all." Elliot said.

"Is it about Olivia and Fin's relationship?" She asked.

"Well that, and it's Munch too." Elliot explained.

"Would you like to explain what happened? I mean all I remember is how you two finally got along at the end of dinner and how thankful you were of Munch babysitting." Kathy said.

"I'm afraid that Munch and Fin are a little more than just friends, and I'm afraid of Olivia finding out it's true and getting hurt. Also, Fin has a history of dating many women and breaking their hearts, and what if Olivia's next?" Elliot said.

"Is that what was bothering you? Well no wonder you've been worked up! Elliot, I know you care about Olivia; you've been there for her like a big brother. I know she's had a rough life, but she is a grown woman! She is free to love whomever she wants. As for Fin, well when was the last time you saw him with another girl before Olivia?" Kathy said.

"Well…uh…I guess it was about a few years ago." Elliot said after thinking about the answer.

"So you see, it has been a while since Fin has had a girlfriend, and I'm glad that he and Olivia found each other!" Kathy said. "I'm sure that he's learned from his past, and he won't break her heart. I think he really loves her!"

Elliot thought about it some more, he did remember how a few nights ago, how he quickly came to Olivia's rescue when that perp tried to rape her during their sting operation. He also remembered how they both had looked at each other constantly. He started to realize that Fin would give his own life to save hers.

"Kathy, you're right, I think he does love her. I guess I owe Olivia an apology." Elliot said.

"Elliot, are you forgetting someone?" Kathy asked.

"Don't worry, I'm going to apologize to Fin too!" Elliot stated.

"That's great, but what about Munch?" Kathy asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Yeah, I guess I owe him one too." Elliot said.

"That's better, but next time, be sure to ask your partners directly if you wonder what's going on, OK?" she asked.

"Alright." Elliot answered.

"OK, you better get going now, or you'll be late." Kathy said.

"I'll see you later, Bye!" Elliot said as he pecked her on the lips.

Kathy quickly grabbed a hold of him and kissed him longer.

"We rarely kiss like this!" She said.

"Oh yeah! thanks!" he said and then he took off.

As soon as Elliot got there, he noticed that Munch had already arrived.

"Morning, where's Olivia and Fin?" Elliot asked.

"Morning to you too, they're probably on their way right now, but I'm glad you got here first, there's something I need to tell you." Munch said.

"OK, I'm listening." Elliot said.

"Look, I already know what you've suspected, so I want you to know that…" Munch said until Elliot cuts him off.

"Stop right there, you don't have to tell me what's going on." Elliot said.

"Well Elliot, I just want you to understand what's going on." Munch said.

"Munch, I've realized that what you do outside of work is your decision, and it's none of my business. Elliot said.

"Well thank you for understanding that now, but there's something else I want you to know, and just hear me out! Look, I know that you care about Olivia, and you are afraid that Fin is going to hurt her. Let me tell you something, I was with them last night, and what I saw were two soulmates who love each other and would die for each other. One thing I can assure you is that he will never break her heart! He loves her to death! And she loves him!" Munch explained.

"You are absolutely right, I was just worried about her, that's all."

"Worried about who, are you talking about me?" Olivia asked as she walked in.

"Yes, I was. Olivia, I want to apologize about how I acted yesterday. I was afraid of you getting hurt." Elliot stated.

"Elliot, Fin loves me! He will never break my heart, he's got it in the palm of his hands." Olivia said.

"Elliot, I know that you know about my past, but I was just a kid, I didn't know any better! But I can assure you that I will never cheat on Olivia or hurt her in any way! Besides, I know that if I ever did, you would be the first to kill me" Fin said.

"Alright, but you better take good care of her!" Elliot said.

"Don't worry, he will!" Olivia said as she leaned in on him.

"Oh by the way Elliot, whatever it was that you suspected of Fin and Munch, I already know about it." Olivia added.

"You do?" Elliot said as he was shocked.

"Yes, and I'm OK with it!" Olivia said.

"Yep, but I've already fulfilled most of my fantasies. I feel like I can move on now!" Munch said.

"Well that's good, so does this mean you're going to go back to the dating scene?" Elliot asked

"Oh no! I'm too old for that crap! Besides, true love finds you when you stop looking for it! Although that doesn't mean I'm going to stop fulfilling my fantasies" Munch stated.

"I thought you said that you were done with making your fantasies come true?" Elliot said.

"I said I only fulfilled most of them, not all of them!" Munch said.

"Well what could possibly be left?" Elliot asked.

Then as Munch smiled at him, Elliot realized what he could possibly be thinking of.

"Oh Hell no! Don't even think about it!" Elliot sternly said and quickly ran off as Munch tried to kiss him.

"That was a good one!" Olivia said as she laughed at Elliot running away.

"Thanks, but I really did want to kiss him! Not! I was just kidding! I was just doing that to tease him!" Munch said.

"Although I'm sure he's not a bad kisser, I think you should do it! I'll give you $20!" Olivia said.

"It's going to take more than that!" Munch said.

"I'll give you $50!" Fin offered.

"No, it's gonna take a lot more than that." Munch stated.

"What area you guys talking about?" Casey asked as she walked in.

"Oh we're trying to give Munch a dare to Kiss Elliot on the lips!" Olivia told her.

"Oh! OK then, I'll give you $100!" Casey offered.

"Getting close!" Munch said.

"OK then, how about I give you $200 dollars, and I throw in a dinner at a nice restaurant with me, all paid for by my boss?" Casey offered.

"Ooo! That's a really good one! Take it! Take it!" Fin exclaimed.

"You guys just want to see Elliot embarrassed don't you?" Munch said.

"Well yeah, and you get $200 and a nice dinner with the ADA!" Olivia said.

"Although that would be a really good burn though! OK, I'll do it." Munch said.

"Alright!" Casey exclaimed.

"Way to go Munch!" Fin said.

"Ooo! I want to take a picture!" Olivia said.

"Why, so you can post them around the office?" Munch asked.

"No, so I can make Christmas cards!" Olivia said.

"Ooo! Good one baby!" Fin said.

"Don't do it now, wait til he least suspects it!" Casey said.

"OK, but you guys help me out." Munch said.

"Unfortunately I'm not going to be in here all day, so Olivia, you tell me if he did it, OK?" Casey asked.

"Sure Casey, I promise! But I'll take a picture just for you!"

"Thanks Liv!" Casey said.

"OK he's coming back! Hurry!" Fin said.

Munch went to go get a cup of coffee, Fin sat at his desk, and Olivia stood next to his like she's been talking to him, and Casey just stood there casually. Elliot walked in and suspected nothing.

"Morning Casey!" Elliot greeted as he walked in.

"Morning Elliot, how's it going?" She asked.

"Oh I'm feeling good today!" Elliot answered.

"Well that's good, hope the rest of your day is just as bright as it is now!" Casey said trying so hard not to smile.

"Why thank you! I hope you have one too!" Elliot said.

As soon as Elliot had walked away and entered Cragen's office, Casey finally let the laughter out.

"Oh I'll have a good day alright! OK guys, let's hope this works! I'll go ahead and make reservations for tonight! See you guys later!" Casey said then walked out.

"Bye Casey!" Olivia said.

"Fin! I've realized something! I think that Casey and Munch are a perfect match for each other!" Olivia said excitedly.

"Yeah! I was thinking the same thing! This dinner date would be the perfect thing to bring them closer together!" Fin said in agreement.

"We have got to make this happen!" Olivia stated.

"I agree! Then later on, maybe I'll throw in a few surprises for them at dinner!" Fin suggested.

"That sounds great! It will be so good to see Munch very happy!" Olivia said.

"Oh here he comes!" Fin said as Munch was coming back with coffee for all of them.

"Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, someone didn't set the timer last night, I had to wait for it to brew!" munch explained.

"That's alright! After an amazing night, I can definitely be more patient today!" Olivia said.

"Can't argue with that!" Munch said. "Anyways, I'll let you know when I'm going to do it, OK? " Munch said.

"OK." Fin said. "Oh here comes Captain!"

"Good morning!" Cragen said.

"Morning Captain!" Everyone said.

"Wow! Everybody's in a good today! Munch, did you put anything in the coffee?" Cragen asked.

"No, just 100 Columbian grown coffee beans!" Munch explained.

"Anyways, we just got a call about a child abduction, and the kidnapper may have been located, but hurry! You know we don't have a lot of time!" Cragen explained.

"We're on it Captain!" Olivia said as they all headed out.

_Author's note: Well, that's another long chapter completed! I hope my story is coming out good because I'm just making it up as I go. Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Munch's Dare 

_He is going to do it, Munch is going to kiss Elliot on the lips. He might even slip in his tongue, or maybe he shouldn't, Elliot might bite it off. But first, they had a missing child to find. He'll complete the dare later._

_The child's name is Kelly, who was kidnapped by her father Neil._

"Alright let's go! The sooner we find little Kelly, the better!" Munch said as they headed out with their partners.

_Olivia goes with Elliot into one car, and Fin and Munch get into the other car_.

"So what do we know about this situation right now?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"Well apparently Kelly's parents are divorced and her father Neil just lost custody of her." Elliot answered.

"So where do we start looking?" Olivia asked.

"Well since he's less likely to go to be at his own house, Fin and Munch are checking his mother's house and we are checking his brother Steve's house." Elliot said.

_Soon they arrive at the house, they stand by as they wait for the NYPD to arrive. In no time, they arrived and Elliot proceeded into the house_.

"Police! Where is your brother?" Elliot yelled at Steve.

"I don't know!" He stated.

"Olivia! Check the bedrooms!" Elliot commanded.

_She checks the bedrooms, the bathrooms, and the closets_.

"All clear!" she said.

"Alright! You better tell us where they went!" Elliot yelled.

"Bite me!" Steve stated.

_Elliot slams him to the ground and starts cuffing him_.

_**Meanwhile at the Neil's mother's house.**_

_Fin and Munch arrived at the house when NYPD had arrived_.

"Police! Tell me where your son Neil and Kelly are!" Fin yelled at the frightened old lady.

"Oh no! I shouldn't have helped them!" the old lady cried.

"Where are they?" Munch asked.

"They're up in the attic! Am I going to get arrested?" the old lady cried.

"Maybe not, since you cooperated with us." Munch assured her.

_Fin and an NYPD officer make their way to the attic. Fin pulls down the ladder that goes up to the attic then goes up followed by the cop_.

"Alright let Kelly go and get down on the ground!" Fin commanded while pointing his gun at Neil the kidnapper.

"No! I won't let you take her away from me!" Neil yelled.

"Let her go! She ain't yours anymore!" Fin yelled back.

_Just then, Kelly breaks free from her father Neil's grip and she runs toward Fin._

"Hey! What are you doing? Come back here!" Neil yelled.

"See! She's afraid of you! She don't want to be with you!" Fin said.

_Fin grabbed Kelly and handed her to the officer behind him_.

"It's OK, you're going to be fine." The officer assured Kelly as he helps her down the ladder and hands her to Munch.

_The officer went back up the ladder to assist Fin with coaxing Neil out_.

"Are you OK?" Munch asked Kelly.

"Mmm hmm!" she said as she nodded with tears running down her face.

"Oh what have I done? I'm sorry! I just wanted to see my granddaughter again!" the old lady said to Munch.

"It's OK ma'am, I'm sure you can work something out with her mother." Munch said to the old woman.

"Oh I don't know, she may not forgive me for helping my son!" she said while crying.

_A few minutes later, Fin and the officer were finally able to get Neil down from the attic. Munch called Elliot and Olivia to tell them that he was arrested and Kelly is OK_.

"Wait! Before you go, I just want to say goodbye to my granddaughter!" the old lady pleaded.

_Munch allowed it_.

"Goodbye grandma! I'll ask mom if I can visit you!" Kelly said.

"Oh! I'll miss you! I'm so sorry about what your dad did to you!" the old woman said.

_The old lady picks up a basket that has a litter of six kittens in it and hands it to her granddaughter_.

"Here you go! You can have these kittens!" she said.

"Thanks! I'll take good care of them!" Kelly happily said and hugged her grandma goodbye.

"Here, I'll carry the basket for you. Thanks for helping us." Munch said to the old lady.

_Fin was already in the car and soon Munch, Kelly, and the basket full of six kittens got in the car_.

"OK, I called Elliot and told him that we got him and that she's OK." Munch said.

_Fin stared at Munch and the basket of kittens, who were meowing_.

"What? These are her kittens!" Munch said.

"Alright, well let's go get her back to her mommy!" Fin said.

_Munch got in the front seat and handed one kitten to the girl and held the rest of them_.

"Here you go! You hold this one, and I'll hold the rest of these babies!" Munch said to Kelly.

"Thank you!" she said as she grabbed the little kitten.

_mew! mew! mew! mew! The kittens meowed on the way back to the precinct_.

"Aww! Don't you guys worry! We're almost there!" Munch said as he petted the kittens.

_Fin chuckled at Munch_.

"What? I like cats! Especially cute widdle kittie cats!" Munch said in baby talk as he picked one up and cuddled it.

"Damn! You're just crazy about animals!" Fin said.

'Oh come on now! You admit how cute these guys are!" Munch said as he picked up one kitten and nuzzled it up to Fin's face.

"Hey! I'm trying to drive here!" Fin said as he grabbed the kitten and handed it to Kelly.

"Here you go! You can hold two now!" Fin said to Kelly.

_Just then, Fin's cell phone goes off._

"Tutuola." He answered.

"Hey baby!" Olivia said.

"Oh hey there! How's my girl?" Fin asked.

"I'm fine, how's Kelly? Is she OK?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's with us, along with six little kittens!" Fin said.

"Kittens?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, her grandma gave them to her, Munch has the basket on his lap. He seems to like them very much." Fin said to Olivia.

"Aww! I wish I could see that!" Olivia said.

"Alright baby, we're almost there, I'll see you in a bit!" Fin said.

"OK, bye sweetie!" Olivia said then hung up the phone.

"Do you think my mommy will let me keep all these kitties?" Kelly asked.

"Oh I don't know! Your mommy may not want to have too many cats running around your house, she may let you have one or two." Munch answered Kelly.

"Oh! But they're all so cute!" Kelly said.

"I know! But I'll promise you this, if she doesn't let you keep them all, I'll make sure that they all find good homes!" Munch said.

"Really?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah! I know this great animal shelter that will make sure they all find a home!" Fin added.

"Thank you!" Kelly said.

_Fin and Munch finally arrived at the precinct, Elliot and Olivia were already there along with Kelly's mother. Munch had all six kittens in the basket and Kelly ran to her mother_.

"Mommy!" she squealed.

"Kelly! Oh thank God you're OK!" she said as she hugged her daughter.

"Mommy look! Grandma gave them to me! Can we keep them?" Kelly begged her mom.

"Oh honey! I don't think we'll be allowed to take them all! But I'll let you take two, but that's it!" she said.

"OK mommy!" Kelly said.

_Munch set the basket down on his desk. Kelly looked at all the kittens and she couldn't decide which one to pick_.

"I can't decide! They're all so cute!" Kelly said as she looked at all of them.

"You want me to help you pick them?" Munch offered.

"OK!" Kelly exclaimed.

"How about this one? It's got a spot on it's nose." Munch said as he picked up a black & white kitten.

"Yeah! I like that one too! And this one's pretty!" Kelly said as she picked up a black, white, and orange spotted kitten.

_After Kelly picked out her kittens, the mother thanked the detectives and they went home_.

"Ah! I hate to see these little guys left behind!" Munch said as he held the other four kittens.

_Olivia chuckled at the sight of Munch with four kittens in his arms_.

"I'll call the ASPCA to pick up the rest of them." Olivia said.

_Shortly after that, an ASPCA officer came and picked up the remaining four kittens. Munch was sad to see them go, but he was assured that they would all be placed in good homes_.

"Aww! Don't be sad John! They'll be fine!" Olivia said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but you know you just get attached to them." Munch said.

_Elliot was leaning up against a wall with his arms crossed and his head down. It almost looked like he was sleeping standing up. At this moment, Munch realized that this was the perfect opportunity to go for the dare he was given this morning. When Munch gave the signal, Olivia quickly grabbed the digital camera and waited for the Kodak moment_.

"Pst! Fin! He's going to do it!" Olivia whispered to Fin.

"Ooo! Got the camera ready?" he whispered back.

"Yeah!" she whispered and stood by.

_Munch quietly walked up to Elliot, who still had his head down and his eyes closed. Munch placed his hands on the sides of Elliot's face and quickly kissed his lips pressing him up against the wall. Elliot's eyes sprung open in shock of seeing Munch's face in his. Munch managed to hold that kiss for a few seconds before Elliot pushed Munch off of him. Olivia managed to get a really good picture of them_.

"AHHHH!!!! Munch! What the Hell!" Elliot screamed.

"Oh! He did it! He did it!" Olivia exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"Woo Hoo! Yeah! Way to go Munch!" Fin shouted.

"You guys planned this didn't you!" Elliot angrily said.

"Oh come on Elliot! Lighten up! Did you like it?" Olivia asked.

"Hell No! I didn't like it!" Elliot answered angrily.

_Soon Casey walked in and noticed all the commotion going on_.

"Did I miss it?" Casey asked.

"Yes you did, and it was Hot!" Olivia said.

"Damn it!" Casey exclaimed as she stomped her foot.

"Don't worry, I've got a great picture here!" Olivia said.

"Oh! Let me see!" Casey said.

_Olivia pulls out the digital camera and Casey, Fin, and Munch crowd around together to take a look at the preview screen_.

"Oh! That is good! Woo! Way to go Munch!" Casey excitedly said.

"Hey! You took a picture? Give me that!" Elliot commanded.

"No way!" Olivia said.

"Give me the camera!" Elliot ordered.

_Olivia quickly handed it to Fin who started taking off running with it_.

"Not unless you catch me first Fool!" Fin shouted as he continued running.

"Hey!" Elliot shouted.

_He tried to run after him, but Fin was too fast for him. Elliot gave up and came right back_.

"Well Munch, looks like you get the $200 and dinner tonight!" Casey said.

"You kissed me for $200?" Elliot asked sternly.

"Actually the offer started out at $20! Munch said happily.

_Elliot stood there with his arms crossed and glared at him_.

"So! How was it? Is Elliot a good kisser?" Olivia asked.

"Honestly, uh…No, Elliot is not a good kisser! He sucked!" Munch answered.

"What? What do you mean? I'm a good kisser!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Hey! Look on the brightside! At least you can be assured that I won't kiss you again!" Munch said to Elliot.

_Olivia and Casey laughed at that_.

"Shut up! The reason why my kiss wasn't so good was because I was kissed by Munch, and I don't kiss guys!" Elliot shouted.

"Oh, you're just insecure!" Munch said.

"I am not! I'm a guy! And I like women! I don't dig guys!" Elliot shouted.

"See! You are insecure!" Munch said.

"Look! I don't care what you do in your life, but don't bring me into it!" Elliot stated.

"You know what? I think you liked it!" Olivia said.

"What! No I didn't!" Elliot said.

_Then Elliot walks out_.

"I'm going home! To make love to my wife!" Elliot said at the door.

"Yeah you do that!" Munch shouted.

"What was that all about?" Cragen asked as he walked in the precinct as Elliot left.

'Oh, you missed an interesting event! Unfortunately that was the only time to see it Live, but at least you can see the picture!" Casey explained to Cragen.

"Where is Fin? I hope he comes back soon!" Olivia stated.

_Just then, Fin had returned with the camera_.

"Finally! Now that he's gone, let's print this picture!" Fin exclaimed.

"What picture?" Cragen asked

'This one!" Fin said as he showed Cragen.

"Is that?" Cragen was starting to say.

"Yep! That is me kissing Elliot!" Munch proudly stated.

"Hmm! You guys are too much sometimes! I hope you guys at least found the missing girl!" Cragen stated.

"We did, she's safe again with her mother, and her father is in jail." Olivia explained.

"Good! At least you guys make sure you get your work done before you guys screw around!" Cragen said.

"Hey! You know how we are!" Munch said.

"Anyways, there isn't anymore cases, so you're all free to clock out!" Cragen said.

"Thanks Captain!" Munch said.

"Well! It's looks like we've got a date now!" Casey said to Munch.

"Shall we?" Munch said as he offered Casey his arm.

"Sure! Let's go!" Casey said as she locked her arm into Munch's.

"I'll make you a copy of the picture!" Olivia told Casey.

"OK! Thanks Liv!" Casey said as she and Munch walked out.

"Bye! You two behave yourselves tonight!" Fin said to Munch and Casey.

"You too!" Casey shot back.

"Bye! You two have a great time!" Olivia said to Casey.

"Hey baby!" Fin said to Olivia.

"Yes?" Olivia said.

"How about you and me go have our own little fun!" Fin offered.

"Mmm Hmm! You know we will! But let's print this up first!" Olivia said as she uploaded the picture up on her computer.

"Hee! Hee! Oh! This sure was a Kodak moment!" Fin said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Dinner with Casey**

_Casey and Munch arrived at the restaurant that Casey had made reservations at. It was a very nice French restaurant, and Casey's boss paid it all for, since he can write it off on his taxes. They were seated at a table for two._

"Wow Casey! You've really pulled out all the stops! Maybe I should do these dares more often!" Munch said as their waiter was seating them.

"He! He! Hmm, but how about we make it truth or dare?" Casey said as she smiled.

_Munch smiled and raised an eyebrow at her, and she could see through his sunglasses the mischievous look in his eyes_.

"You sure about that?" He asked.

"Well, sure! Why not? Besides, I like to have fun too!" Casey answered.

"Oh really! I can think of lots of fun things to do!" Munch said.

"Oh! So, was that kiss fun?" Casey asked.

"Well, all I can say is, that was the best burn ever!" Munch exclaimed.

_The waiter arrives at their table with a bottle of French red wine, and he pours it into each of their glasses_.

"So tell me, was Elliot really that bad?" she asked.

"Um…He was so-so." He answered.

"Is he the only guy you've kissed?" Casey asked with great curiosity.

"I guess we are playing truth or dare after all! OK, I'll go for truth then. No, Elliot isn't the first." Munch answered.

"Interesting! Was the other guy a better kisser?" she asked.

"Yes, he was." Munch answered as he thought back to Fin. "OK, it's my turn now! Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said.

"OK, when Olivia showed you the picture of us kissing, did you like what you saw?" Munch asked.

"Yeah! I thought it was Hot!" Casey answered.

_They each take a sip form their glasses and the waiter comes back to take their orders. Casey and Munch place their orders then the waiter takes off_.

"So Casey, that kind of thing turns you on?" Munch asked her out of curiosity.

She smiles as she takes another drink from her glass then answers his question. "Well, that depends on who the two guys are, and if they're both hot!"

Munch nods his head. "Mmm Hmm!"

_Just as the waiter was refilling their glasses, Munch feels a bare foot slide up on the inside of his trousers, he looks across the table and sees Casey smiling at him. Munch waits for the waiter to leave_.

"Miss Novak! Playing footsie with me are ya?" Munch said.

_Casey gave him a mischievous smile and continues sliding her foot up higher until she got close to his crotch. Munch gasps a bit as he feels her foot there_.

"Did you like that?" she asked.

"My! My! Casey, you've sure got a wild side! Don't ya?" Munch said.

"Mmm Hmm!" she said.

"I like it! I would like to see more of it!" he said.

"Well, how about tonight, I show you what I've got!" she seductively said.

_Soon the waiter comes back with their food_.

"This is a very nice place! The food looks great!" Munch said as he looked at their plates of food.

"Oh yeah! It is one of my favorite places to eat! Of course I only come here if my boss is paying for it." She said.

"So what did you tell your boss in order to get this?" Munch asked.

"Oh, I told him that this is for a business meeting." Casey said.

'Casey! You naughty girl! Business huh? Well I guess we could say that, but this one's with pleasure!" He said with a seductive smile.

_She loved him for being this way. Even at serious times, he always had smart remarks to say. Even at the times she was being serious, she couldn't help but smile deep down inside at the things he'd say. She wanted to kiss him at that moment, but their waiter interrupted the moment_.

"Bonjour! I am zo zorry to interrupt dis romantic moment, but dere iz a delivry for you!" said the waiter, who is talking in a really bad French accent.

"Thanks." Casey says as she takes the gift-wrapped package from the waiter.

Casey unwraps the box, then opens it and pulls out a picture frame with a letter taped over it.

"Oh Look! A letter, let's see what it says." Casey said, and then she reads the letter to Munch. "Dear Casey, I hope you and Munch are having a good time. I'm sorry that you weren't there at the moment he planted that kiss on Elliot's lips, but it sure looked sexy! Anyways, here is that picture I promised you. (She chuckles as she sees the next sentence) Now you have another nice picture to put on your desk! Your friend, Olivia."

_Casey looks at the picture and laughs_.

"She is right, you guys look so sexy!"

"Why thank you! But you're really gonna put that on your desk are you?" Munch asked.

"He! He! Of course I am! I think it's a great picture!" she said.

"Yeah, and your boss will love it too!" Munch said sarcastically.

"Oh wait, there's more!" Casey says, and then she reads on. "P.S. Fin got you a gift too, he says it's something that you both will enjoy. "Hey Casey! Fin here! I got ya a little something special! I hope you both like it! But don't you two get too buckwild with it!"

_Munch chucked at Casey reading the letter the way Fin wrote it. Then she opened the smaller package and after looking inside to see what it was, she quickly got wide eyed and she blushed_.

"Oh no! Please don't tell me he got a sex toy!" Munch exclaimed.

_Casey pulls out a pack of condoms, tropical body oil, and a tiny whip. She raised an eyebrow at these choices of gifts she was given. Then she couldn't help but laugh_.

"Well I don't know if this counts as a toy, but it sure looks like fun!" Casey says as she slaps the mini whip on the table a few times.

"Hmm! Looks like you're already having fun!" Munch said as she continues fiddling around with the whip.

"Well, why don't we get going so that we can give this a little try! Casey says seductively while playing with the whip.

_Munch raises an eyebrow at her, and then gives her the biggest smile she's ever seen. They both quickly make their exit form the restaurant. As soon as they were outside, Casey jumped onto Munch and kisses him. He immediately kisses her back and lifts her up as she is straddled onto him. But then she stops_.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Munch asked her.

"I can't do this! I mean, don't get me wrong, I love you Munch! But I'm not allowed to have a relationship with you! My boss totally forbids it!" Casey explains.

_Munch pulls her aside to an area away from the passerby's_.

"Casey, I love you too! I understand that you want to but can't. Although we can keep it a secret!" Munch stated.

"Oh I don't know! Oh! But the thought of the secrecy makes it even more erotic!" Casey said.

"Mmm Hmm! Yeah!" He said as he pulled her into a kiss.

_Soon, they have made their way to her apartment and they continuously kiss each other. Munch decides to open up to Casey about his one-night stands_.

"Casey, there's something you need to know about me before we begin this." Munch said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I've been having a few one night stands with my partners." He said.

"Oh, who are they? I won't tell anybody, I promise!" she said.

"Remember when you asked me at the restaurant if I ever kissed another guy?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"It was Fin., " he admitted.

_Casey thought about that for a second, but strangely she wasn't jealous, she was actually kinda turned on_.

"Oh! Sounds really erotic!" she said.

'You mean, you're OK with this?" he asked.

"Of course! I mean, I'm actually turned on! But um…have you guys used uh…" she asked.

"If you're wondering if protection was used, yes! We've made sure we were careful." Munch answered.

"Well that's good. You said you had one-night stands with your **Partners**? Who was the other?" she asked.

"Olivia." He answered.

"Recently?" she asked.

"Yes, along with Fin at the same time." He answered.

"Hmm! Well, I am OK with that, but I am mad that you didn't call me over!" Casey stated.

"Really! Hmm! A foursome! Well! I'll have to talk to Fin and Olivia about that first!" Munch exclaimed happily.

_Casey pushed Munch down on the bed in her bedroom and she lay on top and kissed him. Munch helped Casey take her dress off and kissed her shoulders as the straps came off. Then she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest._

"Oh Casey! I love you!" he said.

"I love you too! Now, how about we give these gifts a little try?" she said as she pulled out the bottle of body oil.

"Oh yeah! But go easy with the whip, Please?" he begged.

"Hmm! I don't know about that! I like to play rough!" She said erotically.

_She sat on top of him and rubbed the body oil on his chest. The smell of coconuts and margaritas filled the air. Munch enjoyed the warming sensation of it. Casey had taken her bra off and Munch was awed with how beautiful she looked underneath. He massaged the oil on her breasts pinching the nipples slightly. Casey gave a soft moan at the sensation she got. She then made her way down to his cock, which she noticed is bigger than she thought_.

"Oh!" she said in surprise.

Munch chucked, "Surprised? It's a lot bigger than you expected huh!"

"Yeah! It is surprising!" she said.

"Yep! It always is for the skinny guys!" he stated.

"Let me get the whip!" she said as she grabbed it off the nightstand.

"Whoa! Don't get too rough with it! My cock is sensitive you know!" he pleaded.

_She smiled and started using the whip on his cock_.

"Oh God! Oh! That felt good! Do that again!" he begged as she continued whipping him.

"I knew you'd like this!" she said.

"Oh yeah! But I think it's my turn to dominate!" he said as he pinned her down on the bed and thrusts himself in her.

"Oh Munch! Ooo! Wow! You know all the right spots to hit!" She said.

"Thank you! I've had practice!" he said and then continued to hump her.

_He had bounced her up and down so good on the bed, that they both fell off the edge_.

"Oow!" she squealed as she landed on the floor with Munch on top of her.

"Oh! I'm sorry baby! Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, Mmm! Forget the bed! Let's finish off here on the floor!" she said as she grabbed onto him.

After they had finished having sex, they both got back on the bed and lay together.

"Wow! That was incredible! Munch, you were fantastic!" she said in a satisfied manner.

"Thanks, and so were you! I like how you became my little dominatrix!" Munch said.

Casey chuckled. "Well, I guess I'll have to get the outfit then!"

"Oh! Mmm! I'd like that!" Munch said.

"About those one night stands, do you actually join in with Fin & Olivia?" She asked.

_Munch told Casey the whole story of how his night went with Fin & Olivia, and she actually took it all in and wasn't a bit jealous. She thought about herself joining in with the three of them. Oh she would love to see Munch and Fin getting it on, but would they want her and Olivia to get it on with each other? She thought about it, but she isn't sure if she could do it. Then again, there are things she would do for her man. All these thoughts running through Casey's mind, she felt free spirited, not bound by rules of how things should go. Her boss would definitely go ballistic if he ever found out about the things they would be doing_.

"Alright baby! I need to get some sleep now, you really wore me out!" Munch said to Casey who snapped out of her train of thought.

"Oh OK! Go ahead, I do want you rested up well for tomorrow! Casey said.

"Goodnight!" Munch said.

"Goodnight! She said as she and Munch kissed on the lips.

_They both cuddled in each other's arms, while the smell of the body oil still lingered on. Then they drifted off to sleep. This was going to be one interesting relationship!_

Author's note: There you go! Wow! this took a long time to type! and it's a bit shorter than the other chapters! I hope you guys like this story so far! Now there may be a foursome coming! I have such a sick mind!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with college and art. I've also been writing my other story "Player Haters" which has been turning out pretty good! This is going to be the second last chapter, and then it will be complete.

**Chapter 9: The Double Dates**

_Fin & Olivia and Munch & Casey have been in their relationships for almost a month now, and they have been going great! Cragen was OK with Fin and Liv going out because they kept their hands off of each other until they clocked out. Munch and Casey were still able to hide their relationship from her boss, the DA Arthur Branch. Only the EADA Jack McCoy knew of them both but he's promised to keep it a secret, after all, he's the one that sleeps with his assistants!_

**_The 1-6 Precinct, 8:30am…_**

"Hey Munch" Fin asked.

"Yes?" Munch responded.

"I was thinking, would you and Casey like to go on a double date with us?" Fin asked.

"Well, sure! I'd love to! But I'll have to ask Casey if she's OK with it first!" Munch stated.

"No problem!" Fin said.

"Hey guys!" Olivia greeted as she just arrived.

"Morning Liv!" Fin and Munch greeted.

"Hi baby!" Olivia said as she quickly pecked Fin on the lips.

"Mmm! Hey baby! Thanks! Good way to start the day!" Fin said.

"So, are you and Casey gonna join us tonight?" Olivia asked Munch.

"I still have to ask her first." Munch answered.

"Oh I'm sure she'll say yes!" Olivia said.

"Sorry to interrupt the date arrangements, but we've got a new case!" Elliot stated as he just approached them.

"Already? Damn!" Fin exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so! Looks like crimes gone back up again!" Elliot explained.

"Well, we've got another sting operation coming up soon." Olivia said.

"True, but it seems to only deter crime temporarily." Elliot stated.

"That's why we're doing it once a month!" Cragen said as he joined them.

"Anyways, what's this morning's case about?" Olivia asked.

"A woman shot her husband early this morning." Cragen explained.

"How do we know that it was his wife that did it?" Elliot asked.

"She's still at the crime scene." Cragen answered.

_All four detectives left the precinct and went to the crime scene, which was at an expensive loft. The wife was indeed still there; she was covered with bruises and looked pretty shaken up with what had happened. As soon as she saw the detectives, she put out her wrists expecting to be cuffed._

"Well? Are you going to arrest me?" she asked as she was still crying.

"Can you tell us what happened first?" Olivia asked, as she was concerned with her.

"I couldn't take it anymore!" The woman cried. "He wouldn't stop hitting me!"

"Did you guys get in a fight?" Olivia asked.

"No! He abused me! Over and over again!" She cried.

"He was a batterer?" Olivia asked.

"Yes! I could never get away from him! He would always find me!" She said hysterically.

_Fin handed the woman a glass of water._

"It's OK! Just relax; we're not arresting you. We just want to know everything that occurred this morning." Olivia said as she comforted her.

"I know I'm going to jail!" she cried.

"Hold on! We don't know that yet. What's your name?" Olivia asked.

"Jackie." She answered.

"It's OK Jackie! He won't hurt you anymore!" Olivia said.

_Elliot looked at Jackie with sympathy, but he knows that she will be arrested. He could only hope that he could get a judge to go easy on her._

"Elliot, Munch and I are gonna go ask everyone round here some questions." Fin said.

_Elliot nodded as Fin and Munch went to ask her neighbors for some info about Jackie and her husband. Fin and Munch could see the neighbors peeking out their doors seeing what was going on, but as soon as they got near them, they quickly disappeared. Fin knocked on the door next to Jackie's._

"Hey! Open up! We just wanna ask a few questions!" Fin yelled.

_A short man in his mid fifties opened the door._

"Fine! Might as well get it over with!" the man said in a New Jersey accent.

"You seem to know quite a bit about them, don't you?" Fin asked.

"Yeah he beat her up! But what could we do bout it, eh? The Jersey man stated.

"Didn't anybody ever call the cops?" Munch asked.

"Um…Once! But by the time they got here, she was all lovey dovey bout him! After that, no one bothered anymore!" the Jersey man said.

"What do you mean?" Fin asked.

"Well, every time the cops got here, she'd get all defensive of him sayin that they just had an argument!" The Jersey man explained.

"Every time? Wait a minute, you said the cops were only called once!" Munch stated.

"OK, so maybe someone else here actually called them! I don't keep track anymore!" the Jersey man said.

"Well how often did he beat her up?" Fin asked.

"I don't know, almost everyday I guess!" The Jersey man answered.

"Thanks. Come on Munch, let's go around some more!" Fin said.

"Sorry if I wasn't much help!" The Jersey man shouted, and then he went back inside.

"Geez! It seems like everyone knows about what happened, yet they don't do a damn thing!" Munch complained.

"That's because he's very popular around here!" a woman said as she approached the detectives.

"Who are you?" Fin asked.

"I'm Tina, I live one floor below them, and I'm the one that's called the cops on them." She said.

"How often?" Munch asked.

"Almost everyday! But eventually they actually told me to stop calling!" Tina answered.

"Was it because she was always covering for him?" Fin asked.

"That, and because Jackie never filed a report of abuse at a police station!" Tina answered.

"Have you tried to help her?" Munch asked.

"Yes, but she wouldn't listen to me! She'd say it's because she had no where else to go, and he was all she had, but I really think it's because he's threatened her." Tina explained.

"Do you know for sure?" Fin asked.

"Well, one time she did try to get away once. She had her bag all packed up and left while he was gone. A few hours later, he came back with her in tow. I saw her covered with fresh bruises and I could see in her face that she did want to get away." Tina explained.

"Did you hear anything this morning?" Munch asked.

"Yeah, I heard a gunshot. I'm guessing that she did it." Tina said.

"What makes you think that?" Munch asked.

"A while back, I remember her telling me that she wanted to buy a glock hand gun." Tina said.

"Did you ever see her with it?" Fin asked.

"No, but I assume that she eventually got one. Look, We've only seen each other around, it's not like we hang out or something." Tina explained.

"Thanks, you've been very helpful. Here's my card, call us if you know anything else that will be helpful." Fin said.

"Thanks." Tina said as she took his card.

_Fin and Munch went back to Jackie's loft where she was cuffed and escorted out by the police. Olivia didn't look too happy at all._

"You OK baby?" Fin asked.

"No!" Olivia said as she started to cry.

_Fin put his arms around her to comfort her._

"Elliot, did you guys find a handgun?" Munch asked.

"Yes we did." Elliot said.

"Is it a glock?" Munch asked.

"Yes it is." Elliot answered. "Did someone tell you about how she got one?"

"Actually Jackie had told a resident here about getting one. She just guessed correctly that she had got one." Munch answered.

_Everyone went back to the precinct, where Jackie had been brought in for questioning._

"So, what did you guys find out?" Cragen asked.

"Apparently her husband was a batterer." Elliot said.

"Yeah, and it had been going on for a long time! The neighbors knew what was going on, but none of them did anything about it!" Munch exclaimed.

"So let me guess, she finally had enough and shot him herself, right?" Cragen guessed.

"Yep! That's what happened." Elliot confirmed.

_Fin was still holding Olivia in his arms, as she was still upset._

"Olivia, you don't look so good!" Cragen said observantly.

"She'll be alright captain!" Fin said.

"Fin, she doesn't look alright!" Cragen stated.

"Olivia, why don't you go talk to Dr. Huang, then I want you to take the rest of the day off." Cragen ordered.

"But Captain!" Fin exclaimed.

"Fin! Are you questioning my orders?" Cragen asked.

"Captain, I'm OK!" Olivia stated.

"Are you sure?" Cragen asked.

"It was emotional what happened this morning, but I'll be OK." Olivia said.

"You sure you're OK with this?" Fin asked.

"Of course baby! I'm glad you're here to comfort me." Olivia said as Fin held her in his arms.

"Anytime baby! I'm here for you!" Fin said.

"Thanks baby!" Olivia said.

"Alright, you can stay, but if this case gets to you too much, I'll take you off of it, is that clear?" Cragen said.

"Yes Captain!" Olivia answered.

"OK. Munch, you and Elliot go question Jackie. Olivia, you and Fin go talk to Casey and see if we can find a judge who will go easy on her." Cragen ordered.

"Yes Captain!" Olivia exclaimed.

_Olivia was happy to be with Fin, and he was happy to be there with her too. It didn't take them long to reach the courthouse. Of course they snuck in a few kisses on the way up there. As soon as they got there, Olivia explained to Casey what had happened that morning._

"So Do you think she'll have a chance?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know Liv! She may have a chance if we can get Judge Petrovsky." Casey answered.

"I really hope so!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Liv, are you gonna be OK?" Casey asked.

"I'll be fine, you how these cases get to me sometimes!" Olivia answered.

"You still up for our date tonight?" Fin asked Olivia.

"Of course I am!" Olivia answered.

"So Casey, would you and Munch like to join us? Make this a double date?" Fin asked.

"I'd love to! Is Munch OK with it?" Casey asked.

"Of course he is! So we'll see you tonight then!" Fin exclaimed.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Casey asked.

"Hmm…Oh! I didn't think of that!" Fin exclaimed.

"Well let's just make it spontaneous then!" Olivia suggested.

"OK then!" Casey exclaimed.

"You Ok with that baby?" Olivia asked Fin.

"Sure baby girl!" Fin exclaimed.

"Casey! Where are you?"

"I'm in here! Is that you Jack?" Casey asked.

"Ah, there you are!" EADA Jack McCoy said as he walked in Casey's office.

"So, what do you want?" Casey asked.

"I came here to tell you that Judge Petrovsky isn't here today." McCoy said.

"What! Oh no! What are we gonna do now?" Olivia asked worried.

"Don't worry Liv! I'm sure she won't go to jail!" Casey assured her.

"What's this about anyway?" McCoy asked.

"A woman shot her husband who has been abusing her." Casey answered.

"Oh, well, if the evidence of spousal abuse is strong, then she should be OK." McCoy answered.

"I really hope so!" Olivia stated.

_Jack noticed the new picture on Casey's desk. He picked it up and raised an eyebrow as he looked at it_.

"Casey, is that?" McCoy started asking.

"Munch kissing Elliot? It sure is!" Casey answered with a smile.

"Yeah! We dared Munch to do it, and he did!" Olivia exclaimed.

"You're actually keeping this on your desk?" McCoy asked.

"Yeah! Why not? I think it looks Hot! Right Liv?" Casey said.

"It sure was quite a Kodak moment!" Olivia stated.

"So, who took this picture?" McCoy asked.

"I did!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Isn't Liv a great photographer?" Casey stated.

"She sure is! I can't wait til she takes more pictures!" Fin exclaimed as he nodded his head with a smile.

"Fin!" Olivia exclaimed.

_Olivia and Casey started laughing out loud._

"You guys are too much!" McCoy said.

"Hey, that's how we roll here!" Fin proudly stated.

_Just then, Fin's cell phone rings_.

"Tutuola!" Fin answered.

_"Hey Fin!' Munch answered._

"Oh hey Munch! Did you guys find out anything?" Fin asked.

_"Yeah! She did file a police report once and we found her mother! And she confirmed her daughter's history!" Munch answered_.

"Really! Well that's great!" Fin said.

_"Oh yeah, tell Casey to get her fine ass down here now! Jackie's lawyer would like to speak to her." Munch said._

"What is it?" Olivia eagerly asked.

"Well, it turns out that she did file a police report once! And…her mother came forward and confirmed that Jackie had been abused by her husband several times." Fin explained.

"So what's gonna happen next?" Olivia asked.

"Casey, Munch said to tell you to get your fine ass down to the precinct now! Her lawyer's there!" Fin said.

"Did he really say that?" Casey asked.

_"Did you just tell her those exact words?" Munch asked._

"Yeah, hold up! Yes Munch, I told her exactly what you told me!" Fin answered.

_"Did anyone else hear you say that?" Munch asked._

"Just Liv, and I. Oh yeah, and Jack too! Oh, but the way! Casey said she'd like to come on the double date with us." Fin said.

_"Jack! Well that's great! Anyways, where are we going tonight?" Munch asked._

"Uh…It's spontaneous!" Fin exclaimed.

_"Spontaneous? You didn't plan anything did you?" Munch asked._

"Nope! Guess not! But it'll be fun anyway!" Fin exclaimed.

_"Fine, but you better be right!" Munch stated._

"Of course I'm right! anything you guys do with me is always fun!" Fin proudly stated.

_"OK. Oh, Cragen wants you guys to come back now." Munch said._

"Alright, we'll see you in a few minutes then!" Fin said and then he hung up the phone. "Captain wants us back there!"

"OK, so let's go then." Casey said.

"See baby! Everything worked out just fine!" Fin said to Olivia.

"Yeah, I'm glad that they did! I feel much better!" Olivia said.

"See you later Jack!" Casey said.

"You all have fun tonight!" McCoy said.

"Thanks." Fin said.

"And I'm sure he will too!" Casey said after Jack went back to his office.

"Mmm Hmm!" Fin said as everyone laughed. Everyone knows what Jack's really up to!

_Everyone headed back to the 1-6 precinct, where Casey talked to Jackie's lawyer and told her that since the evidence of abuse is substantial, Jackie won't have to go to jail. After they semi-wrapped up this case, they moved on to other pending cases waiting to be solved. At the end of the day, the detectives were ready to go home and get ready to go out!_

So Liv, where are you guys going tonight?" Elliot asked as they clocked out.

"We don't know!" Olivia answered.

"You don't know? You mean you guys haven't decided where to go?" Elliot asked.

"No Elliot, it means that we don't have anything planned. We're just gonna be spontaneous!" Olivia answered.

"Oh. Well that will be interesting!" Elliot stated.

"So what are you gonna do?" Olivia asked.

"Well Dickie and I are gonna have our own father/son activities while Kathy and the girls go on a shopping spree." Elliot answered.

"Oh! That will be very fun! Dickie must be excited!" Olivia said.

"You've got that right, here he comes!" Elliot said as Dickie came running in the precinct. "Hey! You all ready to go?"

"Are you kidding me, I've been ready for three hours!" Dickie exclaimed to his dad. "Hi Olivia!"

"Hi Dickie, you must be excited about tonight." Olivia said.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait! Are you done with work yet dad?" Dickie asked.

"Yes I am!" Elliot said.

"Well then lets get outta here before something happens!" Dickie exclaimed.

"You got that right!" Fin said.

"Hi Fin! Hi Munch!" Dickie greeted.

"How's it going little man?" Fin said to Dickie.

"Great! At least I won't be stuck shopping with my mom and sisters!" Dickie exclaimed. "I don't get why girls have to shop so much!"

"Tell me about it!" Munch exclaimed.

"Munch! Don't even go there!" Elliot stated.

"It's because we have to have the right clothes for the right seasons!" Casey said as she walked in.

"Hi Casey!" Dickie greeted.

"Hi Dickie." Casey greeted back.

"Well, you two have fun! See you tomorrow Elliot!" Fin said.

"And you four have fun too!" Elliot said.

"What are you guys doing?" Dickie asked.

"Whatever looks like fun!" Fin answered.

"Can we come?" Dickie asked.

"Sorry Dickie, our activities are for couples only!" Munch said.

"Oh." Dickie thought for another second and then it hit him. "OH!!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks Munch!" Elliot said unhappily.

"You're welcome!" Munch said a little too happily.

"Come on Dickie, Let's go get dinner, than we'll go to the movies!" Elliot said.

"All-Right!" Dickie said (In the way that Quagmire from Family Guy says it)

_Elliot and Dickie run out of the precinct like two schoolboys who just got out of school for summer vacation._

"You ladies ready to go?" Fin asked.

"Yes we are!" Olivia and Casey exclaimed.

_Fin puts his arm out and Olivia links her arm with his. Munch and Casey do the same, and then Olivia links her other arm with Munch. They all walk out of the precinct together._

**_Meanwhile in Jack McCoy's Office…_**

"Hey Jack, are we done today?" Said his Assistant Connie Rubirosa.

"Almost! But the rest can wait for tomorrow." McCoy said.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!" Connie said.

"Would you like a ride?" McCoy asked.

"Well…Sure! I've always wanted to ride your motorcycle!" Connie exclaimed.

"Alright! And while we're at it, would you like to get a drink with me?" McCoy asked.

"OK!" Connie accepted.

_Jack and Connie make their way down to the parking garage where Jack has his motorcycle parked._

"Here you go! I always keep a spare helmet!" McCoy said as he handed Connie a helmet.

"Thanks, I'm guessing your other assistants have rode with you?" Connie guessed.

"Yeah, all of them have." McCoy said.

"I wonder what else they've done with you?" Connie said.

"Well, how would you like to find out?" McCoy asked.

"Um…Sure! So, does this motorcycle go fast?" Connie asked.

"Of course it does! Now hold on tight, let me show you what this baby can do!" McCoy exclaimed.

_Connie hops on from behind McCoy and wraps her arms around his waist. Jack starts the motorcycle and takes off real fast._

"Whoa!" Connie exclaimed.

**_Later that evening at Times Square…_**

"That was a good dinner!" Exclaimed Dickie.

"See, now that's New York Pizza!" Elliot said as they exited a pizza parlor.

"It's too bad we can't have this delivered!" Dickie said.

"Me too! That's the downside of living in Queens." Elliot said.

"Yeah, I really like the city!" Dickie said.

"I do too!" Elliot exclaimed.

"So what time is our movie?" Dickie asked.

"I was thinking of going to the midnight showing, that way we can do other things." Elliot said.

"That's cool, so let's see what we can find!" Dickie exclaimed.

**_Meanwhile at Fin's apartment…_**

"So, did you ladies have fun?" Fin asked.

"Yeah! We sure did!" Olivia said.

"We should do that again!" Casey added.

"I agree! But that's just the start! Wait til you ladies see what we've got for you in the bedroom!" Munch exclaimed.

"Yeah! You girls have been very naughty! So go change into some sexy lingerie and go to my room!" Fin exclaimed.

"Oh my!" Olivia and Casey exclaimed with excitement.

_Olivia and Casey went to go change in their lingerie, which were corsets and a thong. Olivia's was red and Casey's was purple._

"Wow! You look great Liv!" Casey said.

"Thanks! You look great too!" Olivia said.

"The guys are gonna go nuts!" Casey exclaimed.

"Well let's go!" Olivia said.

_When Olivia and Casey walked into the bedroom, Fin and Munch were both sitting on the bed waiting for them. They were wearing nothing but black boxers._

"You ladies look sexy!" Fin exclaimed.

"And you guys look sexy too!" Olivia said.

"Now why don't you ladies come on over here!" Munch ordered.

_Olivia and Casey sit on Fin's King sized bed. Fin and Munch start by kissing their women on the shoulders and necks. Then Olivia and Casey are handcuffed to the bedposts. They are side by side on the bed._

"Fin!" Olivia exclaimed. She usually does not like being handcuffed, but then again, there are things she'd do for her man.

"These aren't on too tight are they?" Fin asked.

"No, they're OK." Olivia answered.

"Don't worry baby, you'll love this!" Fin said.

"Are you OK Casey?" Munch asked.

"Yeah! I've never been cuffed before!" Casey exclaimed.

"Oh you'll love it! Right Fin?" Munch asked.

"Oh yeah!" Fin happily exclaimed.

_Fin and Munch start spraying whipped cream all over Olivia and Casey's legs. Fin waste no time to getting to Olivia's best part, but Munch was still focused on Casey's legs._

"Damn Munch! You gotta work your way up!" Fin exclaimed.

"I am! I just like Casey's legs!" Munch explained.

"Oh leave him alone! He's doing fine!" Casey said.

"Yeah, but this is the best part! OH Fin!" Olivia exclaimed as Fin is eating her out.

"Alright baby, now to the best part!" Munch said as he now starts working his way there.

"Oh God! OH!" Casey exclaimed.

"Oh Fin! OH! OH! OHH!!!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Oh Munch! OOOHHH!!!!!" Casey exclaimed loudly.

"I Win!" Munch cheered.

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" Fin challenged.

"You guys were having a contest?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah! It's Fun!" Munch said.

"Men! They just have to…Oh! OH!" Olivia said as Fin was really going at it.

"Come on Casey, let's out do them!" Munch said.

"Well you better get licking then!" Casey exclaimed.

_Fin and Munch continue on with the pussy licking contest, this time Fin wins._

"Ha! I outdid you this time!" Fin exclaimed in victory.

"Alright boys, that's enough!" Olivia commanded.

"Yeah! Besides, I'm sure you're both good!" Casey added.

"But we're not done yet! We still have more to do to you two!" Fin stated.

"Really! And what would that be?" Olivia asked.

_Fin and Munch looked at each other, and then they looked at Olivia and Casey smiling really big. They each crawled on top of their women and started thrusting into them._

"OH!" Olivia and Casey exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh Yeah! Now this is fun!" Munch exclaimed.

"You got that right! I just hope my bed doesn't break!" Fin exclaimed.

"Well…We'll…Get…to…Oh!…Find that out!…OH!" Olivia said.

_Fin laughed and continued on. Olivia and Casey were both bouncing up and down on the bed, luckily they couldn't fall off the bed since they were handcuffed to it. It didn't take the ladies long to reach orgasm, but they got it around the same time._

"I gave it to her first!" Fin exclaimed.

"No I did!" Munch argued back.

"No, I heard Olivia moaning first!" Fin argued back.

"Boy! Boys! That's enough!" Casey exclaimed.

"Yeah, besides, it's a tie!" Olivia explained.

"Now, how about we have a turn now?" Casey asked.

"Yeah! It's our turn to compete!" Olivia demanded.

"Oh really! And just what are you ladies gonna compete in?" Fin asked.

"Get these cuffs off of us and we'll show you!" Olivia answered.

"OK baby, let me get the key, and we'll let you ladies have some fun." Fin said.

"Uh Fin? Are you sure that's a good idea? Who knows what torture these ladies have in mind for us!" Munch worriedly said.

"Oh I'm sure it'll be fun! Now why don't you un-cuff Casey." Fin said.

"OK." Munch said as he started unlocking her cuffs.

_At last, Olivia and Casey were free from the bedposts. Fin and Munch set the handcuffs on the nightstand, which Olivia grabbed very quickly and handed one pair to Casey._

"Alright! Now it's our turn to call the shots!" Olivia stated.

Casey giggled with delight and said, "This is gonna be so much fun!"

Fin and Munch looked at each other worried and said "Uh-Oh!"

_Casey and Olivia quickly handcuffed Fin and Munch to the bedposts, so now they were in the same side-by-side positions that the ladies were previously in._

"OK! So Liv, what should we do to them first?" Casey asked evilly.

_Olivia whispers into her ear and Casey smiles big._

"Uh…What are you ladies gonna do?" Munch asked.

"You'll see!" Casey answered.

"OK! We are gonna give you guys a blow job!" Olivia said.

"Oh! Sounds great!" Fin exclaimed.

"But…there's a catch!" Olivia added.

"Before we do that for you, we want you guys to do something for us!" Casey said.

"Uh…OK! We'll do anything!" Fin exclaimed.

"Anything?" Olivia asked.

"Fin! Why did you have to say anything?" Munch asked.

"Relax guys! It's not anything you haven't done before!" Olivia said.

"Uh...OK, SO what do you want us to do?" Fin asked.

"We want to see you two make out with each other!" Olivia exclaimed.

"OK. So Fin, you think you can do this again?" Munch asked.

"The things a man will do for his woman!" Fin said.

"You've got that right! But at least this time, we're getting something in return!" Munch said.

"Alright ladies, here we go! Pucker up John!" Fin said.

_Fin and Munch press their lips together quickly._

"That's it? Come on guys! We want to see more!" Olivia ordered.

"Yeah! we want to see a lot of tongue!" Casey said.

_Fin and Munch nodded, than they leaned in to each other and kissed longer, and they both played with each other's tongues. Olivia snapped a picture of them both kissing._

"Liv! Did you just take our picture?" Fin asked as he broke off the kiss.

"Of course! Don't you remember what you said earlier today?" Olivia asked.

"You're not thinking of putting this one on your desk, are you?" Fin asked.

"No, but it will look great next to the other picture on Casey's desk!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Ooo! Yeah! I'd like that! Then all I'd need is a picture of you kissing Elliot!" Casey said.

"Oh hell no! I ain't kissing Elliot!" Fin exclaimed.

"Not even for me?" Olivia asked as she batted her eyelashes.

"Well, if you give me something in return!" Fin said.

"Sure! So does that mean you'll do it?" Olivia asked.

"Yes! I'll do it!" Fin answered.

"Great!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Alright, that was a much better kiss! So now you two will get a blowjob!" Casey said.

_Olivia and Casey get on the bed and position themselves in front of their men._

"OK, first one to get their man to cum wins!" Olivia stated.

"You're on!" Casey exclaimed.

"Ready? Go!" Olivia said and then they got started.

_They swirled their tongues around the head of their man's cocks and then they engulfed the whole thing down their throats and sucked as hard as they could._

"Oh wow! You ladies don't waste any time! Oh!" Fin said.

"Oh! None of my wives ever did this to me!" Munch said.

"Well that's because Casey isn't like them at all!" Fin said.

"OH! Oh yeah! Not even when you add them all up together! Casey is wonderful! OH!" Munch said.

"OH LIV! OH! OH! I think I'm gonna cum!" Fin exclaimed.

"OOHH!!!! I just beat you to it!" Munch exclaimed.

"OOH!!!! Now I've cummed!" Fin exclaimed.

"I did it! I won!" Casey happily exclaimed.

"Congratulations! I knew you had it in you!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Thanks! So what shall we do to the guys now?" Casey asked.

"Did you bring that little whip we gave you?" Olivia asked.

"I sure did!" Casey answered.

"Great! So let the flogging begin!" Olivia exclaimed.

_Casey and Olivia start whipping the guys._

"Oww!" Fin and Munch shout.

"Ooo! It hurts so good!" Munch exclaimed.

"OH! Careful Liv!" Fin said.

"Oh don't worry baby! I won't hurt you too bad!" Olivia assured him.

_Olivia and Casey continue to whip Fin and Munch as they moan in pain and pleasure. When they were finished, they got up from the bed and Olivia took another picture of Fin and Munch handcuffed to the bed._

"Hey where you going?" Fin asked as Olivia and Casey walked out of the room.

"See you later!" Olivia shouted.

"Hey wait! Don't leave us like this! Casey!" Munch exclaimed.

"LIV! You gotta un-cuff us!" Fin exclaimed.

"Please come back!" Fin and Munch shouted at the same time.

_One minute later, Olivia and Casey came back in the bedroom._

"I love hearing my man beg for me! Don't you?" Olivia said to Casey.

"Oh yeah! I think they want more!" Casey answered.

"Did you guys think we were really gonna leave you there?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah! We thought you two were gonna come back tomorrow!" Fin said.

"Nah! Although that wouldn't be a bad idea!" Olivia said evilly.

"No!" Fin and Munch exclaimed.

"Relax boys! We're here to stay!" Casey said.

"Come on, let's get these cuffs off of you boys now." Olivia said as she started unlocking Fin's.

Casey unlocked Munch's. "Here you go baby!"

"Thanks!" Munch said as he rubbed his wrists.

"Oh baby! Are you OK?" Casey asked.

"Of course I am! My wrists are fine!" Munch said.

"Well that's good! Cause we didn't really mean to get you guys seriously hurt!" Casey said.

"Aww! Don't worry about us! We're men! We can take it!" Fin said.

_Olivia wrapped her arms around Fin and started kissing him. Casey did the same with Munch. Fin and Munch rubbed their hands all over their women as they made love. After a while, Olivia and Casey dared to make a switch. Olivia got on top of Munch, and Casey got on top of Fin._

"Oh! Playing the old Switcheroo?" Fin exclaimed.

"Uh Yeah! That is if you two don't mind!" Olivia said.

"Sure! I'd love to! You cool with this Munch?" Fin asked.

"Oh yeah! Let's do it!" Munch exclaimed.

_The guys continued kissing and caressing Casey and Liv, only this time it was with each other's girlfriends. Olivia got on top of Munch and started going up and down on him, and Casey did the same thing with Fin. Of course they made sure they had condoms on, they've got to be careful when experimenting._

"Oh! Wow! Liv is really good!" Munch exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! And your girl is really good too!" Fin said.

"We should do this again!" Munch suggested.

"Mmm! I agree! This is fun!" Fin said.

"Sure! We can do this again!" Casey said.

"Me too!" Olivia exclaimed.

"So I guess this would make us all swingers then!" Munch said.

"Yep!" Fin said.

"Wait! There's still one more way we can go with each other!" Casey said.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" Fin asked.

"Yes I do! Come on Liv! You up for it?" Casey asked.

"Well, there's a first time for everything!" Olivia said.

_Olivia pulls Casey in and kisses her. Casey rolls on top of Olivia and they start touching, caressing, and kissing each other. Fin and Munch get off the bed and watch from the side and start getting turned on. When Olivia and Casey finished making love, it was Fin and Munch's turn. They got on the bed and started touching, caressing, and kissing each other. Casey and Olivia watched from the side of the bed getting turned on. Then they all got back on the bed and started having an orgy with each other._

"Oh wow! That was incredible!" Casey exclaimed.

"Yeah! I never thought I'd ever go that far!" Olivia exclaimed.

"That was great! You ladies are great in bed!" Fin complimented.

"You are too!" Olivia and Casey said.

"Hey! What about me?" Munch asked.

"Oh! Those hands are incredible!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Munch also has quite the skills with his tongue!" Casey exclaimed.

"Why thank you! But I think that Fin is a master at it too!" Munch said.

"Thanks you guys! I love you all!" Fin said.

"We love you too Fin! And Munch!" Olivia said.

"Goodnight Munch!" Casey said.

"Goodnight Casey!" Munch said and kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight Fin!" Olivia said.

"Goodnight Liv!" Fin said and kissed her goodnight.

_Olivia was snuggled up to Fin, and Casey was snuggled up to Munch. Everyone went to sleep in Fin's king sized bed._

A/N: Whew! This took a long time to write! This is probably the longest chapter I've written for this story! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know it gets really crazy there at the end! I hope no one was offended with the sex activities of Fin, Munch, Olivia, and Casey. Anyways, stay tuned for Chapter ten! That will be the last chapter. I would like to get on with finishing my other fan fiction, and get started on writing some more!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well here it is, the second last chapter! This was going to be the last chapter, but after writing all this, there will now be one more chapter after this! hope you guys like this story! Anyways, this chapter will crossover with the other two L&O's.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own none of these characters; but the brilliant Dick Wolf does!

**Chapter 10: Sting Operation II**

_There was a happy ending for Jackie, the woman who shot her abusive husband. She was excused at the preliminary hearing, so she did not have to endure a trial. It has been a month since the first prostitution sting operation, which had been successful in lowering the crime in New York City. Now it is time to do the next one, and the detectives of SVU were ready!_

**_The 1-6 Precinct, 11:00am…_**

"So are you up for this again Olivia?" Cragen asked.

"Of course I am Captain!" Olivia said.

"OK. How about you guys, are you up for this too?" Cragen asked.

"Oh yeah! You know we've got Liv's back!" Fin exclaimed.

"Me too!" Munch added.

"And I do too!" Elliot added.

"Good! Now you guys know the location and time right?" Cragen asked.

"Yes we do!" Olivia answered.

"OK then! Meeting's over, now let's get back to work!" Cragen commanded.

"Yes Captain!" Fin said.

_They only had a light caseload to deal with. Most of them could wait, so they would all be ready for the sting operation._

"Hi baby! So, you ready for tonight?" Fin asked as he came by her desk.

"Of course I am! I can't wait to get these creeps off the streets!" Olivia exclaimed.

"That's great! But I was thinking bout us having our own little operation afterward!" Fin whispered.

"Mmm! Sounds great! Will we have to go undercover for this?" Olivia asked.

"Hmm…If you want to!" Fin answered.

"Great! Just you wait til tonight!" Olivia excitedly said softly.

"Ooo! I can't wait!" Fin happily said.

"Olivia! Fin! Don't make me separate you two!" Cragen shouted.

"Sorry Captain!" Fin said as he backed away from Olivia's desk.

"(Tisk! Tisk!) Naughty naughty!" Munch teasingly scolded.

"Shut up!" Fin exclaimed as he went back to his desk.

_Munch giggled. Fin just ignored him and went back to his paperwork._

_**Six Hours Later, 5:00pm…**_

_The Detectives couldn't find any new evidence to solve the pending cases, but hopefully that will change tomorrow. Instead, they used the spare time to finish up their paperwork. Olivia wanted to start getting ready for tonight's operation, so she started heading out._

"You leaving already?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, I need to start getting ready." Olivia answered.

"This early? Mmm! I can't wait to see what you'll be wearing!" Fin happily said.

"Oh, you'll love it! I can't wait to see what pimp suit you'll be wearing!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Baby! We are gonna look good together!" Fin exclaimed.

Olivia giggled. "OK Baby, I've gotta go now, but I'll see You later!" Olivia said seductively.

"I can't wait!" Fin said, and then he leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Mmm! Me too!" Olivia said.

_Olivia walked out of the precinct and took a cab to her apartment._

**_Olivia's Apartment, 6:00pm…_**

_After taking a shower, Olivia put on her brand new short red spaghetti strapped dress. It barely goes below the crotch and shows a whole lot of cleavage, which looks slutty to Olivia. Not something she'd wear out on a date, but for going undercover, and for Fin, it's a perfect dress for tonight._

"Wow! I look completely different! Oh Fin is gonna love this!" Olivia said to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror.

_Olivia then puts on a long brown wig to complete the disguise. She just wants to make sure that her cover isn't blown just in case they bust the same guys again. That has been known to happen from time to time. Next comes the make-up. Olivia puts black eyeliner on heavier than usual, smudges on violet eye shadow, finally comes the dark burgundy lipstick._

"Alright! Look out New York Scum! You're getting busted!" Olivia said to herself as she checks herself out one last time.

_Olivia was out the door and on her way back to the precinct._

**_The 1-6 Precinct, 7:00pm…_**

_Fin had only been gone for half an hour when he went to pick up his brand new black pinstriped pimp suit from the dry cleaners. He had to have it tailored so it would fit properly, and hide his gun better. He changed into it at the precinct and was ready to go._

"So, how do I look?" Fin said as he stepped out of the restroom.

"Like a Pimp! But I've got something for you!" Munch said.

"What is it?" Fin asked.

"Here you go! Open it up!" Munch said as he handed Fin a gift-wrapped box.

_Fin grabs the present and starts unwrapping it. He opens the box and pulls out a black derby hat_.

"Well? What do you think?" Munch asked hoping that he likes the gift.

"It's nice! Thank you." Fin said and put the hat on.

"I thought it would complete the whole Pimp look!" Munch exclaimed.

"It sure does! I'll have to get you your own pimp suit!" Fin said.

"That would be great!" Munch happily said.

"Hey guys!" Elliot said as he came out of the interrogation room. He looks over Fin's suit. "Nice suit!"

"Thanks!" Fin responded.

'What do you think of the hat?" Munch asked.

"You picked it, didn't you?" Elliot asked.

"Why yes I did! What's wrong with it?' Munch asked, as he looked a little hurt.

"Nothing, it looks good with the suit." Elliot answered.

"Hi Captain! What do you think?" Fin asked.

"Is it really necessary to buy a new suit every time we do a sting operation?" Cragen asked.

"Of course it is! Besides, I've gotta keep up with the pimp look!" Fin explained.

"Well you most certainly are a very good looking pimp!" Olivia exclaimed as she walked in.

_Olivia looked so much like a prostitute, yet hot enough to make Fin & Munch's jaws drop. Elliot was shocked in the same way he would be if his daughters' wore a miniskirt._

"Whoa!" Fin and Munch exclaimed.

"Thank you boys!" Olivia exclaimed as she took it as a compliment.

"(Sigh!) I think you two are getting into this a little too much!" Cragen exclaimed.

"It's fun!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Olivia, this is an undercover operation! Not Role playing!" Elliot exclaimed.

"That's the same thing!" Munch stated.

"Look, as long as you two complete this sting, I don't care what you two do after work, just make sure it stays there!" Cragen explained.

"Yes Captain!" Fin said.

"What happens at home stays at home!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Which home?" Munch asked with a smile.

"Munch!" Cragen said sternly.

"Sorry Captain!" Munch said like a child who was just scolded.

"Alright, You guys have everything?" Cragen asked

"Yes we do!" Elliot answered.

_The guys had on bulletproof vests, including Fin, who had his underneath his suit. They also had walkie-talkies and their glock guns. Olivia had a wire underneath her dress._

"Good! Let the second sting operation begin!" Cragen ordered.

_Fin and Olivia quickly made their way to the elevator and closed the door before Elliot and Munch could get in._

"Hmm! I think we know what they're gonna be doing in there!" Munch said with a smile.

"Those two need to stop acting like two sexually active teenagers!" Elliot complained.

_Fin wasted no time groping Olivia._

"Fin! Stop it! The Captain said not to do this yet!" Olivia said.

"You don't want me to stop!" Fin said.

_It was true, Olivia didn't want to stop, she thought about stopping the elevator and fucking Fin right in there. But then everyone would know what they're doing in there. "Oh maybe a little quickie wouldn't hurt!" Olivia thought._

"Alright, but let's make this quick!" Olivia exclaimed as she grabbed his crotch.

"Yeah! That's more like it!" Fin exclaimed as he slid his hand up her thigh.

_As he did so, Fin noticed she had her gun on a garter belt, which he found very sexy._

"Mmm Hmm! I see you're prepared!" Fin said as he stroked her thigh.

"I just want to be extra careful this time!" Olivia said.

"Oh baby! You know I'll protect you! I won't let those punks hurt you!" Fin exclaimed.

"I know!" Olivia said and then she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him.

_Fin pushed her up against the wall and slipped his hand underneath her dress._

"Oh God! OH!" Olivia exclaimed.

_Unfortunately the ride was too short and the doors opened. Fin and Olivia could see that Elliot and Munch were already downstairs and staring at them, Munch was smiling and Elliot looked on disapprovingly._

"How did you two get down here so fast?" Olivia asked.

"We used a transportation device!" Munch jokingly said.

"Very funny Munch! We ran down the stairs!" Elliot said.

"Whatever! Let's go!" Olivia ordered.

"Sure thing baby!" Fin obeyed.

_Fin and Liv got into one car, and Elliot and Munch got into the other one. The sting operation will be taking place at a different location, which was another hotspot in New York City._

"Alright baby, you know I'll be here for you!" Fin said.

"I know you will! I Love you!" Olivia said.

"I Love you too!" Fin said, and then he leaned in and kissed her lips.

_Olivia slipped her tongue into his mouth as Fin did the same._

"OK baby! Let's save this for tonight!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Alright. Now go get those suckers!" Fin exclaimed.

_Olivia got out of Fin's car and went to her spot on the street corner. Fin stayed in the car and kept his eyes on Olivia._

Fin picked up his walkie-talkie and talked to Munch, "You guys ready?"

_"Yes we are! How about you and Liv?"_ Munch asked.

"I've got my eyes on her!" Fin said.

_"I know you do! Are you undressing her with them?"_ Munch asked.

"…."

_"Munch! Quit messing around and help us set up!"_ Elliot ordered angrily in the background.

_"Alright alright! Don't have a temper tantrum!"_ Munch exclaimed.

_Fin sat there silently laughing as he was listening to Elliot and Munch_.

_"AHH! HELP!"_ Munch screamed mockingly.

_"You better watch it before I hurt you for real!"_ Elliot yelled.

"OK that's enough now! You two can fight later!" Fin said over his walkie-talkie.

_"Fin, you heard us?"_ Elliot asked.

"Yep!" Fin answered.

_"Munch! Stop holding the button down on your walkie-talkie, you're gonna waste the batteries!"_ Elliot exclaimed.

_A few minutes later, Elliot and Munch stopped horsing around and finished setting up._

"Hey! You two better be ready to go, we've got one!" Fin said over to Munch.

_"Copy that! Thanks Fin!"_ Munch answered back.

_The first man to stop was one of the usual customers. He was in an old rusty beat up Cadillac._

"Hey there!" Olivia said as she worked her magic.

"Where's Vegas?" the man asked.

"She's not feeling well tonight, but if you like her, you'll Love me!" Olivia explained.

_Vegas was one of the more infamous prostitutes of New York City. NYPD were able to get her to leave that area by making a deal to drop all her warrants. But if she came back and interfered with the operation, or if she works somewhere else, the deal is off._

"So, you want my services? I'm really good!" Olivia seductively said.

"Ooo! I like you! Sure!" the man exclaimed.

"OK, just meet me around the back!" Olivia said.

_The man in the Cadillac drove to the back lot area behind the old buildings, which is where Elliot, Munch, and a dozen officers are waiting to make the busts. This time, they had tow trucks waiting to impound the vehicles._

"Hey! Where's that pretty lady? She said she'd be here!" the man asked.

"Sorry mister! She ain't showing up!" Elliot said.

"What? I don't understand!" the man said as he was shocked.

"I'll explain. This is a bust! You're going to jail!" Elliot yelled.

"What! Damn that devil woman!" the man shouted.

"Hey! I resent that! You just insulted one of NYPD's Finest finest!" Munch exclaimed as he cuffed the man.

_At the same time that man was being arrested, three more vehicles stopped for Olivia._

"Hello boys! Just drive to the back, and I'll be there in a few minutes!" Olivia said.

"OK!" All three guys exclaimed.

_The three guys were also arrested and had their vehicles impounded. This went on for quite some time. After two hours, everyone had nabbed nearly 80 Johns._

_"Wow! We are close to a 100 already!"_ Munch exclaimed to Fin over the walkie-talkie.

"No kidding! Man! Olivia's almost too good at this!" Fin exclaimed.

_"Jealous?"_ Munch asked.

"Hey I may not be too happy with the way these pigs are looking at my girl, but at least I know that they ain't getting any pussy from her!" Fin exclaimed.

_"You've got that right!"_ Munch stated.

"Whoa! You're not gonna believe this!" Fin said as the next vehicle approached.

_"What is it?"_ Munch asked.

"Someone that we busted last time is here again!" Fin said in surprise.

_"Really! Are you sure?"_ Munch asked.

"Oh I'm definitely sure!" Fin stated.

_"I wonder who it could be?"_ Munch asked.

"Remember that businessman we busted?" Fin asked

_"Which one? There were about a dozen."_ Munch asked.

"The one who drives a Ferrari!" Fin answered.

_"The red one, or the black one?"_ Munch asked.

"The red one!" Fin answered.

_"Oh yeah! Now I remember him! You think he'll be dumb enough to fall for this again?"_ Munch asked.

"Probably!" Fin said.

_"What if he doesn't?"_ Munch asked.

"I've got an idea! You'll have to play along with me on this one. Plus, this will give me a chance to play my pimp role!" Fin explained.

_The man in the Ferrari pulled over to Olivia, again. He was busted in the first operation, so he decided to take a chance at getting pleasure from a hooker._

"Hey there!" the businessman said with a smile.

"Hi! Nice Ferrari!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Thank you! So, can I pick you up from here?" The businessman asked.

"Just go around the back, and I'll met you there!" Olivia said.

"Is it out of public view? Cause I got busted last time!" the businessman said.

"Of course it is!" Olivia said.

_Fin got out of the car and went over to Olivia to make sure her cover wasn't being blown._

"Excuse me! Is there a problem?" Fin asked.

"Who are you?" the businessman asked.

"I'm her pimp! Do you have a problem with waiting back there?" Fin asked.

"Uh no sir! I just wanted to make sure I'm picking up a real hooker!" the businessman explained.

"Hey, I've got two guys waiting for her back there! So you'll have to wait your turn!" Fin said.

"OK!" the businessman exclaimed.

_He drove his Ferrari behind the building and as soon as he parked his car, Elliot and Munch approached his window._

"Hello! Are you the other two guys waiting to be pleasured by the hooker?" the businessman asked.

"Why yes we are! You should step out of your car!" Munch ordered.

"Why would I do that?" the businessman asked.

"Look! She's coming!" Munch exclaimed.

"She is? Oh! I am relieved! For a second I thought that this was a set-up! Like I would be that stupid to fall for that again!" the businessman exclaimed.

Elliot laughed and said, "Yeah! That is funny isn't it!"

"Yeah! But I know this time that the hooker is real." The businessman said.

"Really, and how is it that you know for sure?" Elliot asked.

"Because she had her pimp with her! He looked like he wanted to beat my ass! So now I know that she's for real!" he answered.

"Well unfortunately that pimp is the least of your worries." Munch said.

"Why do you say that?" the businessman asked.

"Cause you've been Punk'd!" Munch exclaimed as he flashed his badge.

"What? Oh! This was a set-up!" the businessman exclaimed.

"You really are dumb! Especially when we were the ones that busted you the last time!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Oh. I thought you guys looked familiar." The businessman said.

_Elliot cuffed the businessman and had him put in a cop car. Munch got in the Ferrari and starts driving around._

"Munch! What are you doing? We have to impound this car!" Elliot asked.

"Oh come on! Can't we take this baby for a spin before we take it away? Besides, haven't you always wanted to drive a Ferrari?" Munch asked.

"Well…Alright! But move over!" Elliot said.

"No! I'm driving!" Munch exclaimed.

"Don't make me beat your ass!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Fine!" Munch pouted as he scooted over to the passenger side.

"Alright! Let's see what this baby can do!" Elliot excitedly said.

Elliot starts driving the car very fast and starts doing donuts.

"Munch! What's going on?" Fin asks over the walkie-talkie.

_"Woo Hoo! Yeah!"_ Munch and Elliot cheer.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Fin asked.

_"Oh hey Fin! Elliot and I are taking the Ferrari for a spin! This is fun!"_ Munch exclaimed over the walkie-talkie.

"Well you two better quit playing around! We've got another one!" Fin explained.

_"Aww! You're no fun!"_ Elliot exclaimed.

"Elliot! You should know better!" Fin exclaimed.

_"Hey it was Munch's idea!"_ Elliot explained.

_"Oh fine! Just blame it on Munch!"_ Munch complained.

"Guys! Come on!" Fin ordered.

_Finally Elliot and Munch stop arguing and got ready for two more guys coming around the back._

"Well? Did you get em?" Fin asked.

_"Yeah, we got em!"_ Elliot said.

"Good! Now let's keep this up and we'll nab another hundred!" Fin said.

So far, Olivia helped nab 80 johns. By the end of the sting operation, she doubled that number to 160. Luckily this time no one tried to hurt Olivia.

_Fin's cell phone rings_.

"Tutuola. Oh hi Captain!" Fin answered.

_"How are you guys doing?"_ Cragen asked.

"Even better! We nabbed about 160 johns!" Fin exclaimed.

_"Really?"_ Cragen asked.

"Oh yeah! Liv is really good at this!" Fin exclaimed.

"A little too good!" Cragen thought to himself. _"OK I think it's time to call this off, you guys did a good job!"_ He ordered.

"A'ight captain!" Fin said and then he hung up the phone.

Fin walks over to Olivia and wraps his arms around her.

"Captain just called." Fin said.

"Does this mean we're done?" Olivia asked.

"Oh yeah! and you know what that means!" Fin said slyly as he pulled her into him.

"Ooo!" Olivia exclaimed and then kissed him on the lips.

_Fin's hands wondered up and down her body as they continued making out_.

_"Fin! What's going on? Is there anymore?"_ Munch asked.

"Should we tell them?" Olivia asked.

"Nah! It's our turn to have a little fun! They enjoyed a joyride in a Ferrari." Fin said.

"You mean the red one from earlier?" Olivia asked.

"Yep! That's the one." Fin answered.

_Olivia laughed and Fin pulled her back in to a kiss._

_"OK Fin! Get your hands off of Olivia and let's go!"_ Elliot ordered.

"Ah! I was wondering when you guys were gonna catch on!" Fin said.

_"Captain figured you and Liv would be too busy to tell us we're done! So he called us!"_ Elliot explained.

"Sorry!" Fin said.

_Olivia giggled_.

_"Captain wants us all back at the precinct, so don't take off yet!"_ Munch said.

"Great!" Fin said.

"Oh don't worry baby, the night's still young! Let's go! The sooner we get back, the sooner we can get it on!" Olivia explained.

"Good idea! Let's go!" Fin exclaimed.

**_The 1-6 Precinct, 10:00pm…_**

_Everyone was back at the precinct where Cragen was waiting for NYPD's final tally._

"Wow! I don't believe this! You guys really did good! The total number of Johns nabbed is 166!" Cragen exclaimed.

"Really? I can't believe that!" Olivia said in surprise.

"I wonder how many had warrants?" Elliot asked.

"I have to count them first." Cragen said as he started tallying up who had warrants, parole violation, and who was wanted.

_Fin and Olivia decided at this point to sneak away to the roof for a quickie_.

"OK I've got it! It says that 89 of them had warrants, thirteen of them were in Parole violation, one is wanted for homicide, and one is wanted for fraud and money laundering." Cragen explained.

"Wow! I wonder how many didn't have records?" Munch asked.

"That is very impressive Captain! You trying to make us look bad?"

_Everyone turned to see who said that, and it was Lieutenant Anita Van Buren from the 2-7 Precinct. Detectives Ed Green and Nina Cassady came in too._

"Hello Anita, we just finished with our second prostitution sting operation, I wasn't trying to make you look bad!" Cragen explained.

"I know Don, but apparently, your detectives just nabbed a suspect we had been looking for!" Van Buren said.

"You can say that again!"

_Captain Danny Ross from the One Police Plaza Precinct had also walked in. Along with him came Detectives Mike Logan and Nola Falacci_.

"Captain Ross!" Van Buren exclaimed.

"Hello Anita, Don, how's it going?" Ross asked.

"Good. Like I said, we just finished with our sting operation, our second one!" Cragen explained.

"So, where's the detective that went undercover as your prostitute?" Van Buren asked.

"Oh she's uh…Great! Where did they go?" Cragen asked frustrated.

"He he! I think they're on the roof!" Munch answered.

"Well go get them!" Cragen ordered.

"Sure! but I'd hate to interrupt them!" Munch exclaimed.

"Interrupt them? What is he talking about?" Van Buren asked.

"Two of my detectives are together. Don't worry, they're not partners." Cragen answered.

"He's right, Olivia works with me." Elliot said.

"And Fin works with me!" Munch answered.

"So, Fin and Liv huh? Who would've thought!" Detective Green said.

"I figured they would get together! I remember when they helped us with that mother-daughter con team, I've caught their glances at each other!" Van Buren said.

"I found the love birds!" Munch exclaimed.

"Uh sorry Captain! We just couldn't…Whoa! What's going on here?" Fin said as he noticed the other detectives.

"Uh Hi!" Olivia greeted as she also noticed all the people there.

_Everyone took notice of Olivia._

"That's the detective that helped nab all those guys?" Ross asked Cragen.

"Yes, one of New York's Finest." Cragen answered.

"You can say that again!" Green exclaimed.

"Fin, you're one lucky son of a bitch!" Logan exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Fin proudly exclaimed.

"Alright boys! Stop staring at Olivia, I'm sure she was very professional!" Van Buren scolded.

"Oh please! I could do that too!" Cassady exclaimed.

"Me too!" Detective Falacci added.

"Look Captain, these ladies want to help put away New York scum too! I think we should let them!" Olivia suggested.

"That would be sweet! Could I Lieutenant?" Cassady asked.

"Yeah! How about it Captain Ross, could I help too?" Falacci asked.

"You want to do this kind of thing?" Logan asked.

"Why not? Besides, I can help nab 200! Oh yeah, and you can play my pimp!" Falacci exclaimed.

_Logan looked at his partner surprised, until Fin started laughing._

"What! You don't think I could do it?" Logan asked.

"No offense Logan, I'm sure you could, but I'm the P.I.M.P. around here!" Fin exclaimed.

"Oh I could do it! Just you wait!" Logan exclaimed.

"Oh please! Munch has a better chance of playing one than you do!" Fin stated.

"Thanks!" Munch happily exclaimed.

"That wasn't a compliment!" Fin said.

"Ouch!" Green said.

"Oh! You don't think I could do it?" Munch asked Green.

"Oh I'm sure you can! But I could play a better pimp than you two combined!" Green said as he pointed to Logan and Munch.

_Munch and Logan both laughed at Green._

"Go ahead! Laugh all you want! I'll show you guys!" Green stated.

_Everyone continued watching the guys argue over who would play a better pimp._

"You're all wrong!" Said Casey, who just walked in.

"Hi Casey, why do you say that?" Munch asked.

"I'll explain. Fin, you did great at dressing like a pimp, and acting like a pimp, but you're not really a pimp." Casey stated.

"Oh, so what makes you the expert?" Fin asked.

"I will get to that in a minute. It's the same thing with the rest of you guys, but there's one man that has been the real pimp around here all along!" Casey said.

"So what has this man done to be a real pimp?" Fin asked.

"Well for starters, he's worked around a lot of beautiful women who wear short dresses and revealing tops, they assist him on a daily basis, and he's slept with all of them!" Casey explained.

"McCoy?" Munch asked.

"Well I'm most certainly not talking about Arthur!" Casey exclaimed.

"That's for sure!" Van Buren said.

"Yeah, that most certainly is Jack!" Cragen said.

"Oh yeah, He's such a skirt chaser!" Ross said.

_Van Buren, Cragen, and Ross all laugh, and then everyone joins in_.

"So, who's his latest fling, oops! I mean assistant?" Logan jokingly asked.

"Connie Rubirosa." Casey answered.

"You're an ADA too, right?" Green asked.

"Yes I am." Casey answered.

"Did you and Jack ever…?" Green asked.

"Oh Hell no! I'm one of the lucky ADA's that dodged that bullet!" Casey exclaimed.

"Thank god! Cause you're all mine!" Munch said as he threw his arms around her.

"There's one thing I still don't get, how is it that Jack is getting all these ladies? What does he have that we don't?" Fin asked.

"Maybe he's casting out love spells!" Munch exclaimed.

_Fin glared at him._

"I was just kidding!" Munch exclaimed.

"It's his motorcycle!" Olivia answered.

"How would you know that?" Fin asked.

"Relax baby! I'm immune to his charm! Still, it's a fact that a man with a bike is even hotter! Am I right ladies?" Olivia asked.

_All the ladies answered._

"That is so true!" Cassady said.

"Oh Yeah!" Falacci said.

"I got to admit that motorcycles are hot!" Van Buren said.

"Yeah, they are." Casey said.

"Ooo! And the vibration!" Falacci exclaimed.

"See guys! They all agree!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Hmm! Maybe that's why my wives left me, I didn't have a motorcycle!" Munch stated.

"Great! I guess we're all gonna have to go get one now!" Fin exclaimed.

"Great idea! I'll get one too!" Munch exclaimed.

"Me too! I bet Kathy would love that!" Elliot said.

"OK, are you guys done yet? Cause I'd really like to get back to talking about our results!" Cragen asked.

"Sorry Captain!" Elliot said.

"Yeah, we're done now." Fin added.

"Whoa! He sure got them quiet fast!" Falacci said to her partner.

"Tell me about it, I used to work for him!" Logan said.

"And I hope you still know better!" Cragen said to Logan.

_Finally everyone stopped talking._

"Thank you! OK, let's wrap this up." Cragen said.

_Lieutenant Van Buren and Captain Ross went over the details of their wanted suspects. They notified the NYPD so that they would be brought in for questioning._

"I am glad that you guys were successful at this sting operation, who knows how long it would've taken us to find him!" Van Buren said.

"No to mention that he would've killed again!" Green added.

"Well next month, we do another one, so if your detectives want to help, that would be great!" Cragen said.

"I'm sure they're eager to help!" Van Buren said.

"Same thing with my detectives!" Ross said.

"Looks like you guys caught all kinds of guys! Very diverse!" Van Buren said.

"That just goes to show that no matter what background these guys have, they all have the same thing in mind, sex!" Cragen explained.

"Mmm Hmm! Very true!" Van Buren said as she shook her head.

"Oh! We should tell them about the guy in the Ferrari!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! This guy, was the dumbest guy we've ever caught!" Munch exclaimed.

"Especially since it was his second time!" Elliot added.

"You have our attention! Please, do go on!" Van Buren said.

"Let me start! So I see a red Ferrari pull up, which I know I've seen before." Fin started explaining.

"How did you know it was the same Ferrari?" Green asked.

"Green, how many other guys do you see with a red Ferrari?" Fin asked.

"Not too many!" Green answered.

"Anyways, what really gave him away was the way he was driving, which was very slow! He also had the headlights off!" Fin said.

"Oh that's definitely a huge giveaway that someone's up to something!" Green said.

"Anyways, I radioed to Munch to play along with me on him because I knew that he would try to see if Olivia was a real hooker or not." Fin said.

"I'll take it from here. So he told Elliot and I to pretend we were two customers waiting for our turn with her, and we did." Munch said.

"So when he pulls up back where we were, he asked us if we were the two guys waiting, and we said yes. Then he's relieved that he isn't being set up!" Elliot added.

"But…as soon as he got out of the car, we punk'd him! He couldn't believe that he was set up twice!" Munch exclaimed.

"Especially when Munch and I were the same guys that busted him the last time!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Wow! That guy is dumb!" Green said.

"Yeah, he! he! There's nothing better than busting a dumb criminal!" Elliot said.

"How about a dumb criminal with a nice car?" Fin asked.

"Oh yeah! That is better! Sure was a nice car!" Elliot said.

"I've had my experiences with catching dumb criminals…Hey wait a minute! Elliot? Did you take that Ferrari for a joyride?" Cragen asked.

"Yes, but it was Munch's idea!" Elliot said.

"Hey don't blame this on me! You're the one who told me to move over!" Munch yelled back.

"Alright, that's enough! Both of you, no more joyriding in a suspects car!" Cragen ordered.

"Yes Captain!" Elliot and Munch said like two little boys who just got in trouble.

"Psst! Hey Elliot, just go to the police auction and get the Ferrari there!" Logan whispered.

"Ok!" Elliot whispered back.

"Elliot! Logan!" Cragen said.

"Sorry Captain!" Elliot and Logan said.

"OK, so you two have your suspects?" Cragen asked Anita and Danny.

"Mmm Hmm!" Van Buren said.

"And it's all thanks to your detectives!" Ross said.

"Why thank you! Despite their behavior sometimes!" Cragen said.

"I hear you Don! Sometimes I feel more like their mother!" Van Buren said.

"Yes, I too have that same problem, although not as bad as having to deal with the politicians!" Ross stated.

_All three of them laughed._

"Don't we all?" Cragen stated.

"Oh yeah!" Van Buren said.

"Hey, how about we go out for dinner? My treat!" Ross asked.

"Sure! Let's go!" Cragen answered.

"Can't say no to a man who's willing to pay!" Van Buren exclaimed.

"So Captain, does this mean that we're done?" Fin asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yes! You're all free to go!" Cragen ordered.

"Yeesss!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Come on baby! Let's go to my crib!" Fin exclaimed.

_Fin playfully chases Olivia down to the elevator._

"Hey Captain, how about the rest of us, are we free to go?" Logan asked.

"Oh for God's sake Mike! You're all free to go!" Van Buren exclaimed.

"Thanks Anita!" Ross exclaimed.

"Whoa! She's tough! Good thing you didn't work for her!" Falacci said.

"I did!" Logan said to his partner.

"Oh!" she responded.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know, where can we go so that we don't run into our bosses by accident?" Logan asked.

"We can go to a bar!" Munch suggested.

"No, let's go to a club!" Falacci suggested.

"Nah! Cause then we'd have to go home and get ready. Too much work!" Green stated.

_Just then, Elliot's cell phone goes off._

"Stabler. Oh Hi Kathy!" Elliot answered.

_"Hi baby! Are you off yet?"_ Kathy asked.

"Yeah, but me and the other detectives were thinking of going out somewhere." Elliot explained.

_"Oh, and where is that?"_ Kathy asked.

"Actually we're trying to figure that out." Elliot answered.

_"In that case, why don't you just invite them here?"_ Kathy suggested.

"Are you sure that's OK with you?" Elliot asked.

_"If it's the only way to get you to come home!"_ Kathy stated.

"OK! I'll tell the others, thanks!" Elliot exclaimed and then he hung up.

"Who was that?" Munch asked.

"That was Kathy. OK! Change of plans! We're going to my house!" Elliot said.

"Your house?" Green asked.

"Yeah! My wife said it was OK." Elliot answered.

"So that would mean that…It's a party!" Munch exclaimed.

"Cool! I'll go get the beer!" Green said.

"Hey Elliot, is it cool if I invite Goren and Eames?" Logan asked.

"Sure! If they bring something!" Elliot answered.

"OK! I'll tell them to bring Lots of alcohol!" Logan said.

_So everyone made their plans to go to Elliot's house. After Elliot told them where they can find his house, they all went to buy alcohol and started heading to Queens._

A/N: Well, this story has now been extended! I hope this chapter turned out OK with the crossovers and all. If you still like this story, then stay tuned for the next chapter where we find out the following: Just how freaky are Fin and Liv getting in the bedroom? How is dinner going for Cragen, Ross, and Van Buren? And finally…Will Kathy get upset when she finds out that Elliot's having a party?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: OK, this is the last chapter for sure! I thank those who stayed till the end. I should warn you guys that this chapter contains a smuttier sex scene with Olivia and Fin and I hope I don't offend anyone. And now for the conclusion of "Sting Operation"

**Chapter 11: The Aftermath**

_Captains Cragen and Ross and Lieutenant Van Buren were having dinner at a nice little Italian restaurant in Greenwich Village._

"So, are two enjoying yourselves?" Ross asked.

"I sure am! And that's very generous of you to take us both out Danny!" Van Buren said.

"I agree! It's not very often that we get to sit down and enjoy our meal!" Cragen said.

Ross chuckles and says, "Yeah, or having time to spend with our families."

"You have kids?" Van Buren asked.

"Mmm Hmm! Two young boys." Ross answered.

"Me too! But they're in college now." Van Buren said.

"Really? I never would've suspected! I mean you look so young!" Ross said.

"Thanks, I'm flattered! Really." Van Buren stated.

"So Don, do you have any kids of your own?" Ross asked.

"Nope! Never got around to having them, I was always too busy working. But I do have a niece." Cragen answered.

"Mmm Hmm." Ross responded.

"So Don, do you think the sting operation will help lower the crime rates?" Van Buren asked.

"Yes, I really think it will because it worked last month" Cragen answered.

"So this one you guys just did was your second one?" Ross asked.

"Mmm Hmm! Since the first one was a success, the NYPD asked us to do it again each month." Cragen explained.

"How many guys did you nab the first time?" Van Buren asked.

"Almost a hundred." Cragen answered.

"Really! On the first sting operation?" Ross asked.

"Yes Danny, and it's all thanks to my detectives!" Cragen stated.

"So Benson was the one who went undercover as the prostitute, right?" Van Buren asked.

"Yes, it was Olivia." Cragen answered.

"So tell me more about her, she seems to be a very interesting detective!" Ross said.

"Well, she sure is a great detective, one of my best!" Cragen said.

_Cragen told Anita and Danny more about Olivia as they all finished their dinner._

_A few minutes later…_

"Well I am stuffed!" Van Buren said.

"Me too!" Cragen said.

"I guess you guys won't be having dessert then?" Ross asked.

"Not now, maybe later." Van Buren answered.

"The evening's still young, you guys want to go do something else?" Cragen asked.

"Sure! Anybody want to play pool?" Ross asked.

"Do I? Of course!" Van Buren exclaimed.

"Sure, I'll play!" Cragen answered.

"I'll beat both of you!" Van Buren exclaimed.

"Really! We'll just see about that!" Cragen exclaimed.

_**Meanwhile at Fin's Apartment…**_

_Fin and Olivia were sitting on the couch still in their undercover clothing. Fin started kissing Olivia up and down her body._

"Oh Fin!" Olivia moaned as Fin kissed her neck.

"Yeah! You like that?" Fin asked.

"Yes! Don't stop!" Olivia begged.

"You've got it!" Fin said as he continued kissing her all over her body.

_Fin and Olivia continued kissing on the couch. Fin slipped his hands underneath her dress and stroked her thigh. Olivia climbed on top of Fin and straddled his hips and then started unbuttoning his shirt and takes it off._

"Mmm! Liv!" Fin said.

"I want you baby!" Olivia said seductively.

"Oh baby! I'm all yours!" Fin said.

_Olivia starts planting kisses all over Fin's chest and then she pinches his nipple._

"Ahh! Oh!" Fin responded.

_Olivia continues to rub her hands all over Fin's chest._

"You want more of me?" Fin asked.

"Yes!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Here you go baby!" Fin said as he started removing his belt and unzipped his pants.

_Olivia helped him get the pants and boxers completely off and tosses them aside._

"Ooo!" Olivia exclaimed and then she took Fin's large erect cock into her mouth.

_Olivia swirled her tongue around the head of Fin's cock and then she sucked it very hard. Fin moaned in ecstasy._

"Oh God! Oh Liv! Yes! Yes! YESSS!!!!!!" Fin cried out as she continued to suck him off.

"Oh I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Oh here it comes! OH!!!" Fin exclaimed as Olivia took it all in her mouth and swallowed every drop.

"Did you like that baby?" Fin asked.

"Oh yeah! You taste great!" Olivia answered as she wiped her mouth.

"Now it's my turn!" Fin exclaimed.

"Sure baby!" Olivia said.

_Fin laid Olivia down on the couch and she helped Fin take off her thong. Then Fin gets in there and starts licking her pussy moving his tongue as fast as he could._

"Oh Fin! Oh God! Oh that feels so good!" Olivia exclaimed in excitement.

_Fin continued to swirl his tongue around faster and faster, up and down. Olivia was getting wetter and wetter and getting an orgasm._

"Oh! Oh!! OHH!!!! OOOOOO!!!!!!! FIN!" Olivia exclaimed loudly.

"FUCK YEAH BABY!!!" Fin exclaimed.

_Fin and Olivia lay there catching their breaths_.

"How about you and me head on to bed?" Fin asked.

"Oh Yes!" Olivia answered.

_Fin picks up Liv and carries her into the bedroom and throws her onto the bed. He takes off her dress and throws it aside. Olivia takes her bra off and Fin kisses and strokes her breasts._

"I love you Fin!" Olivia exclaims.

"I love you too Liv!" Fin responds.

_Olivia climbs on top of Fin._

"I like to be on top!" Olivia stated.

"OK!" Fin said.

_Fin thrusts his swollen cock inside her and Olivia rolls her hips moving up and down on him._

"Oh yeah! OH! Talk dirty to me!" Fin said.

"Oh! I'm gonna fuck you all night long!" Olivia said.

"Oh yeah! I can take it!" Fin said.

"Oh you've been a bad boy!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Oh Yeah! I've been very bad! Punish me baby!" Fin exclaimed.

"Are you sure baby?" Olivia seductively asked.

"Give it to me baby!" Fin begged.

"Turn around!" Olivia ordered.

"OK!" Fin obeyed.

_Fin turns on his stomach and as he looks back, he sees Olivia turn her back and wonders what she's doing._

"Whatcha got there baby?" Fin asks.

Olivia laughs and says "Oh you'll see!"

_When Olivia finally turned around, Fin could see that she had a dildo strapped on._

"Whoa! Hold on! I didn't know you'd go that far!" Fin exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh come on baby! Don't you wanna try something new?" Olivia asked seductively.

"Oh baby! I love how crazy you get! But this is really Craazzy!!" Fin exclaimed.

"Don't you love me?" Olivia asked as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Oh baby! I'm crazy about you! This is just really new!" Fin explained.

"Don't worry baby, I'll start out slow!" Olivia said.

"Well…do you at least have lubricant?" Fin asked.

"Of course I do! Give this a try! Who knows, you might actually like it!" Olivia said seductively.

_Fin never imagined that Olivia would actually go as far as wanting to fuck him with a dildo, even when he was experimenting with Munch, he never got penetrated. Then again, he loved Olivia so much; he'd do anything for her!_

"I guess there's a first time for everything. Please be gentle!" Fin begged.

"Sure thing! I'll go nice and slow!" She whispered in his ear.

_Fin felt shivers up his spine at that whisper. Olivia lubes up the dildo and she slowly inserts it inside Fin. She slowly moves it up and down._

"Oh!" Fin responded in surprise of the new sensation.

"You OK baby?" Olivia asked.

"Don't stop! I think I'm starting to enjoy this!" Fin answered.

_Olivia continued on with fucking Fin._

"Oh God! Oh! Oh! OH! Liv! Oh Liv! LIV!" Fin exclaimed in orgasm and then he cummed on the bed sheets.

"Did I make you cum?" Olivia asked.

"Oh yeah! Damn girl! You are good!" Fin complimented.

"Thank you! So, does this mean you'd like to do this again?" Olivia asked.

"If you had told me last year that I'd be fucked from behind, I would've said 'Oh hell no!' but now I know for sure that I would do this again!" Fin explained.

"Great!" Olivia excitedly said.

"Let's rest first, baby you wore me out!" Fin said exhausted.

"Sure! I need to build up some more energy too!" Olivia said.

_She and Fin lay there naked in each other's arms and fell asleep._

**_Meanwhile at Elliot's House…_**

_Kathy was tidying up the place since she knew that they were expecting company, but Elliot didn't tell her how many people were coming over._

_The doorbell rings._

"Dickie! Could you get the door please?" Kathy asked.

"Sure mom!" Dickie responded.

_He opens the door and it's Munch._

"Hey! How's it going man?" Dickie greeted.

"Hi Dickie! I'm doing great!" Munch answered.

_Right behind Munch, Detectives Ed Green and Nina Cassady were approaching; Ed was carrying a big brown paper bag._

"Who are you guys?" Dickie asked.

"Hi, I'm Ed Green and this is my partner Nina Cassady." Green said.

"I don't remember seeing you guys before!" Dickie said.

"That's because they work in a different precinct." Munch explained.

"Yeah, we work at the 2-7 precinct." Green answered.

"SVU?" Dickie asked.

"Homicide." Green answered.

"Oh! Cool! Come on in!" Dickie said.

_Just as Green, Cassady, and Munch walked in, Logan and Falacci were approaching._

"And what precinct and division do they work in?" Dickie asked.

"They're from Major Case Squad at One Police Plaza." Munch answered.

"Major Case Squad? I'm guessing those are big cases?" Dickie asked.

"Yep! You're a smart little boy!" Falacci said.

"Hey! I'm not a little boy! I'm a big boy!" Dickie exclaimed.

"Nice going Falacci!" Logan said.

"I'm sorry!" Falacci apologized.

"It's OK! I forgive ya! At least you're hot!" Dickie said to Falacci.

"Um…Thanks?" she said.

"Hey Munch, where's Fin?" Dickie asked.

"Oh he's with Olivia." Munch said.

"How come they're not here?" Dickie asked.

"It's because they're busy." Munch answered.

"Busy?" Dickie thought about it for a second and then he figured out what they're doing. "OH! You mean getting busy! Go Fin!" Dickie exclaimed.

_Everyone stared at Dickie._

"What! You guys don't have to hide these things from me! I'm gonna be thirteen!" Dickie exclaimed.

"Dickie what are you talking about?" Kathy asked as she came in.

"We're just talking about a couple of guests who couldn't make it here!" Dickie explained.

_Kathy then noticed the other detectives._

"Who are you guys?" Kathy asked.

"These two are from Homicide and these two are from Major Case Squad!" Dickie answered.

"You must be Mrs. Stabler! I'm Ed Green!"

"And I'm his partner Nina Cassady!"

"Hi I'm Mike Logan!"

"And I'm his partner Nola Falacci!"

_Kathy shook all their hands as she was still caught in surprise of them showing up. She was thinking it would only be Elliot's partners. To add more to her shock, Detectives Bobby Goren and Alex Eames arrived next. Following behind then was Elliot and Dr. Huang._

"Elliot! There you are!" Kathy exclaimed.

"Oh hi honey! These are detectives Bobby Goren and Alex Eames, they're from Major Case Squad at One Police Plaza." Elliot introduced.

"Elliot, can I talk to you for a second please?" Kathy asked.

"Fine, let's get this over with!" Elliot said.

_Lizzie had come out of her room after hearing the commotion going on._

"What's going on? Oh Hi Munch!" Lizzie said.

"Hi Lizzie, we're having a party!" Munch said.

"What are we celebrating?" Lizzie asked.

"Our successful sting operation that will bring crime down!" Munch explained.

"Cool!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Wait a minute? Did you guys do that operation already?" Kathy asked.

"Yes honey, we nabbed 166 guys!" Elliot answered.

"That's more than the last time! Does this mean that you might actually have a day off? And you'll be home with me?" Kathy asked.

"Probably." Elliot responded.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place! Let's get this party started!" Kathy exclaimed.

"Oh my God! Did I just hear mom say that?" Kathleen asked.

"Who cares? At least we can have some fun!" Maureen exclaimed and she went over to talk to Green.

"Hi Kathleen, how are you?" Munch asked.

"Oh Hi Munch! I'm doing fine! Where's Fin?" Kathleen asked.

"He's with Olivia." Munch answered.

"Oh! They must be having a lot of fun!" Kathleen exclaimed.

"They sure are!" Munch responded.

"Lucky her!" Kathleen said.

_Of course Elliot still has to be a responsible dad._

"Kids, you all go to bed! This party is for adults only" Elliot said.

"Oh come on dad! Don't send us to bed! I'll just have one drink! I promise!" Maureen exclaimed.

"Maureen, I'm sorry, but you girls know that you can't drink until you're 21!" Elliot explained.

"Come on Elliot! Why don't we just make an exception! Besides, better here than out somewhere in New York City!" Kathy begged.

"Kathy, there are no exceptions in the law!" Elliot stated.

"Yes there is! Elliot, legally the girls can drink as long as they stay here in your own home!" Casey stated after she had just arrived.

"See dad! I promise not to leave the house!" Maureen exclaimed.

"Thanks Casey! Anymore legal advice for my daughters?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah! I do! But I know you don't want me to tell them do you?" Casey asked.

"Good thing Jack McCoy didn't walk in!" Logan whispered to Munch.

"Oh yeah! We know he'd tell them the age of consensual sex!" Munch whispered back.

_Munch and Logan giggled._

"What's so funny?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing!" Logan exclaimed like a child hiding a juicy secret.

"Just an inside joke!" Munch added.

"Oh come on Elliot! You know the girls are gonna sneak back in! We might as well let them have some fun too!" Kathy said.

"No! No drinking! Period!" Elliot exclaimed.

"This sucks!" Maureen answered.

"As for you Dickie and Lizzie!" Elliot stated.

"Uh dad, you don't have to worry about us drinking!" Dickie said.

"Yeah! We don't want to anyway!" Lizzie explained.

"I don't either! I'm through with drinking!" Kathleen stated.

"Well at least you've learned your lesson Kathleen! OK, you guys can stay up late, but you guys go to bed sometime tonight! Is that clear?" Elliot stated.

"OK dad! We will!" Dickie, Lizzie, and Kathleen said.

"Alright then, Let's get started!" Elliot exclaimed.

_Everyone brings out the alcoholic drinks that they brought with them. Bobby and Alex brought a case of bottled beer, Green and Cassady brought an assortment of cocktail mixes. Logan and Falacci brought Jack Daniels and Coke, and Munch brought an expensive bottle of tequila along with shot glasses, salt, and limes._

"Wow! We sure have quite a variety!" Kathy exclaimed.

"Would you like a cocktail?" Green asked.

"Sure! What kinds can you make?" Kathy asked.

"Have you tried a cosmopolitan?" Green asked.

"No I haven't, are they good?" Kathy asked.

"Oh yeah! It's very sweet!" Cassady explained.

"OK! I'll try one!" Kathy said.

"Coming right up! I'm sorry I can't make you ladies one too." Green said to Maureen and Kathleen.

"That's OK, I'll just have a Pepsi instead." Kathleen said.

_Green hands her a soda and Kathleen grabs it._

"You seem to want one!" Green said.

"Yeah I really do, but it really sucks that I can't have just one!" Maureen answered.

"Well, I can understand why your dad wouldn't want you to have a drink, but that doesn't mean you can't hang out with me!" Green stated.

"You know, you're right! I like you!" Maureen exclaimed.

"I like you too! You're a very lovely young lady!" Green said.

_Maureen blushed and sat next to Green and they talked and flirted with each other. Everyone else was in the living room drinking their own drinks._

**_Meanwhile At A Bar in Manhattan…_**

_Captains Cragen and Ross had played against each other in pool and Cragen had won. Now he's playing against Van Buren._

"Good game boys! Now prepare to lose!" Van Buren exclaimed.

"Ha! We'll see about that!" Cragen exclaimed back.

"You think you can beat me?" Van Buren asked.

"Wanna bet on it?" Cragen asked.

"Sure! What do you want to wager?" Van Buren asked.

"$100 to the winner!" Cragen proposed.

"You're on! You want in too Danny?" Van Buren asked.

"OK! If you let me play against you first!" Ross said.

"You're on!" Van Buren exclaimed.

_Ross sets up the balls in the triangle, places the white ball in front of the triangle, and then they chalk up their pool sticks._

"I'll let you go first." Van Buren said.

"Thanks." Ross said and then he breaks.

_He gets a striped ball to go in one of the holes._

"Not bad!" Van Buren commented.

_He shoots again, but the next ball came up short._

"Oh! Not good enough! My turn!" Van Buren exclaimed.

_She shoots one of her balls in, and then another, and then another, and then another. After she got the eight ball in, she beat Ross._

"Well you beat me, so here's $100." Ross said as he pulls out five $20 bills and hands them to Anita.

"Thank you! OK Don! It's your turn! I need more shopping money!" Van Buren exclaimed.

"We'll see about that!" Cragen challenged.

_Cragen sets up the balls in the triangle, places the white ball in front of the triangle, and then they chalk up their pool sticks._

"I guess I better let you go first!" Van Buren said.

"Thanks, but you'll be sorry!" Cragen said and then breaks.

_He gets a solid color ball in, and then he gets in a couple more in, but missed on his third turn._

"My turn!" Van Buren said.

_She sinks in most of her balls, but then she misses one and it's Cragen's turn._

"Almost! But I'm finishing this off!' Cragen said.

_He almost got all his balls in, except for the last one, which was blocking one of Anita's good shots._

"Try getting around that one!" Cragen declared.

"I can do it!" Van Buren said.

_She looked carefully for the best shot, and then she remembered a trick that she had been taught, so she used it and it worked! She got her ball in, and then Cragen's, and to finish the game off, she got the eight ball in._

"I don't believe it! You beat me!" Cragen exclaimed.

"Mmm Hmm!" Van Buren said as she held out her hand.

_Cragen pulled out two $50 Bills and handed them to her._

"Well congratulations Anita, but I must know something, where did you learn to play pool?" Cragen asked.

Anita laughed and answered, "Lennie! He taught me how to be a pool shark!"

"He did? Well no wonder we lost!" Cragen exclaimed.

"Are you talking about Briscoe?" Ross asked.

"Oh yeah! Did you know him?" Cragen asked.

"No, but Logan often speaks of him, and very highly too! He must've been a great detective!" Ross said.

"He sure was, sometimes I wish he were still here." Cragen said.

"Me too! I miss Lennie!" Van Buren exclaimed and then wiped away a little tear.

"You loved him, didn't you?" Cragen asked.

"How did you guess?" Van Buren asked.

"Anita, I saw the way your face lit up at the mention of Lennie." Cragen answered.

"Yes, we were both in love with each other! And no, we weren't dating while I was his boss! If you ever wondered why he left the 2-7 to work for the DA, it's because we wanted to start a relationship, he even proposed to me! But he died before we started making marriage plans!" Van Buren explained.

"I'm so sorry!" Cragen said in comfort.

"I still have the engagement ring." Van Buren said as she held up her necklace that had the ring on it.

_The ring had a fairly sized diamond on it set in platinum._

"Wow! That's quite a ring!" Ross said.

"He really loved you!" Cragen said.

"Yes, but come on, let's not grieve, Lennie wouldn't want us to do that!" Van Buren said.

"You're right! Let's go get a drink!" Cragen said.

"Yeah, but you know it better be club soda with lime!" Van Buren said.

_At the bar, Cragen orders three club sodas and they all sit together and drink them._

"Tell you what, I'll pick up the tab." Cragen said.

"Oh Don, you don't have to do that!" Van Buren said.

"I insist! Besides, you did great at pool! Lennie has taught you well!" Cragen said.

"He sure did!" Van Buren said.

_The three talked a bit about Lennie, and then they start talking about the detectives they've worked with._

"So Danny, you handling Logan OK?" Van Buren asked.

"I manage. I mean, he's a great detective, but he has a tendency to overreact a little bit." Ross answered.

"A little bit?" Cragen said.

"Tell me, does he still hit the table in the interrogation room?" Van Buren asked.

"Yes! We have a steel table and he's left quite a few dents!" Ross answers.

_Anita and Cragen laughed._

"He did that when I used to work at the 2-7, now Elliot does that at the 1-6!." Cragen stated.

_They continued talking about the other detectives as they drank their club sodas. Just then the Commissioner and Chief walked in._

"I should've figured you all would be here! But I don't blame you guys, I can understand the need for celebration!" The Chief of NYPD said.

"So, what brings you two here?" Cragen asked.

"Why Captain! We are here to tell you what a fantastic job you and your detectives did! This sting operation was an even better success! Most of our cops don't have anything to do tonight! There's barely a criminal out there tonight!" The Chief explained.

"Yes, and it seems to be affecting our other divisions!" The commissioner said.

"Well it sure has! We at Homicide finally got our biggest break in our case!" Van Buren said.

"Major Case squad got a big break too thanks to Cragen's detectives!" Ross said.

"Yes! And that is why I am proposing for each of your detectives to help out in next months sting operation!" The Chief stated.

"Really? Us, help out?" Van Buren asked.

"Yes! I want to expand it! The Mayor wants to cover all of New York City!" The Chief exclaimed.

"Well…OK! We're in!" Van Buren exclaimed.

"So am I!" Ross added.

"Wonderful!" The Chief exclaimed.

"Well, since your detectives rounded up most of New York's scum, they all have the day off tomorrow!" The Commissioner said.

"Really? Even mine?" Van Buren asked.

"Yes! I mean there's not gonna be much to do tomorrow!" The commissioner stated.

"That's true, but some crime doesn't always take a break." Ross said.

"That is so, but don't worry Captain, I'll have back-up in case anything does happen!" The Commissioner said.

"OK!" Ross said.

"Well, we'll get going now, enjoy the rest of your evening and have a nice day tomorrow!" The Chief said.

"Yes Chief!" Cragen, Ross, and Van Buren said.

_The Chief and the Commissioner exit the bar._

"Well, we better get to calling everyone up." Van Buren said.

"I think everyone made plans to go to someone's house?" Ross asked.

"They did, I think they're at Elliot's house." Cragen answered.

"If that's the case, that will save us a lot of time!" Van Buren said.

**Mea_nwhile at Elliot's House…_**

"Hey everyone! Captain Cragen just called, he has some great news!" Elliot shouted.

_Everyone got quiet._

"He said that the Chief and Commissioner thought that we did such a good job that everybody gets the day off tomorrow!" Elliot shouted excitedly.

"It's probably only you guys!" Goren said.

"Actually you guys get the day off too! And so do you guys in Homicide!" Elliot said.

"Really? We get a day off too?" Green asked.

"Yeah, your boss said so herself!" Elliot said to Green.

"Is our Captain with them too?" Eames asked.

"Yeah! He said you guys get the day off too!" Elliot said.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get this party going!" Eames exclaimed.

_Munch, Casey, Logan, and Falacci were doing tequila shots; Elliot is drinking quite a few beers with Goren while Kathy is having a few drinks with Eames and Cassady._

"Looks like everyone's going to be up All Night Long! I'm going to bed now. You coming?" Lizzie said.

"Nah! I'm having too much fun watching everyone! I'll stay up a little longer." Dickie said.

"OK, but don't stay up too late! Goodnight!" Lizzie said as she turned on her iPod and headed to her room.

**_The next morning_**

**_The 1-6 Precinct…_**

_Fin and Liv arrived together sneaking in a few kisses in the elevator. As soon as they got to their floor, they were stunned that Elliot and Munch weren't there. Instead, it was their Captain, along with Captain Ross and Lieutenant Van Buren._

"Fin! Olivia! I'm surprised you two showed up!" Cragen exclaimed.

"Hi Captain! Where are Elliot and Munch?" Fin asked.

"I'm sorry you two! I forgot to call and tell you that you guys have the day off!" Cragen stated.

"Really? Were we that good?" Olivia asked.

"Yes you were! The commissioner and the Chief came by last night and they want to include their detectives in next months operation!" Cragen said as he pointed to Van Buren and Ross.

"Interesting! I do remember how eager detectives Cassady and Falacci wanted to volunteer for this!" Olivia said.

"Damn! Looks like we started something Liv!" Fin said as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Fin! Olivia! Go do that somewhere else!." Cragen said.

"Sorry Captain! Come on Liv!" Fin said as he was going to lead her up to the roof.

"Not the roof!" Cragen yelled.

"Fine! You wanna go back to my place?" Fin asked Olivia.

"Sure! but let's stop by my place first, I've got a few items I need to pick up!" Olivia said.

"OK! This is gonna be a looonnng day!" Fin exclaimed.

_Fin and Olivia quickly run to the elevator and they start making out inside it._

"Goodness! They're really in love with each other! Must be hard to keep their hands off of each other during work!" Ross exclaimed.

"I just tell them that if they don't do so, than I'd transfer one of them out of here." Cragen said.

"That's a little harsh! Don't you think?" Van Buren asked.

"Sometimes I have to take extreme measures here!" Cragen said.

"Well I guess I can understand why. Even though a transfer would allow them to continue seeing each other, it's still hard to be away from the person you love!" Van Buren said.

"You're talking about Lennie again aren't you?" Cragen asked.

"Yes! I have to admit how hard it was on me when Lennie transferred! Not being able to smell his cologne from across the room, or seeing him sitting at his desk!" Van Buren explained.

"Hmm…Is that all you did while he was there?" Ross asked.

"What are you getting at Danny? Are you thinking that we made love in my office? Seriously, we were very professional while working!" Van Buren stated.

"Aha! You said 'While working' so what happened 'after work'?" Ross asked.

"Even if we did, you think I'm gonna tell you two?" Van Buren said.

"Danny! You shouldn't be asking these kinds of questions!" Cragen said.

"Oh come on! We've all done it! We've all broken a couple of rules haven't we?" Ross asked with a smile.

"OK, we have done some 'after work' activities, but how about you Danny, have you?" Van Buren asked.

"Maybe!" Ross answered.

"What about you Don?" Van Buren asked.

"Yeah, a long time ago with my wife. We've played the mile high club while she was working as a stewardess." Cragen answered.

"How interesting! You two still do that?" Ross asked.

"Unfortunately she died when the plane crashed." Cragen answered.

"I'm so sorry!" Ross said.

"It's alright, you didn't know. Anyways, I have done my fair share of rule breaking!" Cragen said.

"That is very interesting Don! I never knew you had it in you!" Van Buren said.

"Yes, but don't tell anybody else about that!" Cragen begged.

"Sure! As long as you boys don't tell anyone about Lennie and I!" Van Buren asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'd really like to enjoy this day off!" Ross stated.

"Me too! Let's get out of here!" Van Buren exclaimed.

"Alright! Anyone up for brunch?" Cragen asked.

"Sure! I guess I'll be the one to treat you guys!" Van Buren said.

"Of course you are! You've got our money!" Cragen said.

"Yeah, but I won it fair and square!" Van Buren exclaimed.

_Cragen, Ross, and Van Buren left the 1-6 Precinct to enjoy brunch, Elliot's party went on til dawn, and Fin and Olivia were having another great day off._

**_One month Later…_**

_It was time for the third sting operation, only now; there will be three undercover prostitutes and three pimps. The operation begins with a meeting at the 1-6._

"So what do you think?" Fin asked as he came out of the men's room.

"As usual, you look Pimpin!" Munch exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Fin said.

"Yeah, but how about me?" Green asked as he stepped out next.

"Yeah, you look pimpin too." Fin said.

"Hey! Come on now! Let's be more enthusiastic!" Green stated.

"Well we'll see who's the better pimp as soon as Mike is ready." Fin said.

"Speaking of Mike, where is he?" Munch asked.

"He's still in the men's room." Fin said, then he shouted, "Hey Logan! Did you fall in there or something?"

"Hold on! I'm almost done!" Logan shouted inside the restroom.

_A few seconds later, he comes out of the restroom all dressed up in a fancy designer suit._

"About time!" Fin said.

"Hey! These things take time to put on!" Logan stated. "So, how do I look?" he asked.

"I think you look great!" Nola Falacci said as she entered in with Olivia and Nina Cassady.

_The three ladies were dressed in the shortest dresses that were very revealing, almost leaving nothing to the imagination. The guys' jaws dropped at the sight of them._

"Uh…Thanks!" Logan said still awed by the sight of his partner.

"Wow! You look stunning Cassady!" Green said.

"Thank you! You know I always do!" Cassady exclaimed.

"And you look incredible sexy, as always!" Fin said to Olivia as he handed her a single red rose.

"Thank you baby!" Olivia exclaimed as she accepted the rose.

_Olivia wrapped her arms around Fin and they kissed on the lips._

"Aww! How romantic!" Falacci said.

"Yeah! I wish I had a guy like Fin!" Cassady stated.

"Thanks ladies! But not to worry! You two will find the right man someday! You just have to stop looking!" Olivia said.

"I really hope so!" Cassady said.

"Yeah, and I bet the right man for me is right under my nose!" Falacci exclaimed.

"Anyways, you ladies ready to snag the scum of New York City off the streets?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah!" Falacci and Cassady exclaimed.

The End?

A/N: Well that is it! Or is it? I might write how this next operation goes if anyone wants to know what happens next. I hope you all enjoyed this story; I know this went all kinds of directions! Like I said, this was my first fan fiction for SVU. Since I started this story, I have written other ones, but I'm happy that I finally finished this one!


End file.
